Path of the Rebellion: Fatal Lightning 4
by The Night Lord
Summary: Years after the defeat of Brolpachi, a new conflict arises. War had suddenly broken around across the realms, pitting them against each other, but there is a more sinister motive behind it. Can Jin, Scorpion and the others stop it in time? Plz R
1. 1: Kitana and Jin

**Yes, it's the fourth one in a series that I didn't think I would be writing for again, but at long last, it is here. Let's hope that this one can do well. Also, there are no new crossovers in this and this is mainly a Tekken/Mortal Kombat fic, although there will be some Dragonball Z, but not as much as the third story**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**KITANA**

"Come on, that's it, you can do it."

I dodged as my sixteen-year-old son threw a punch, before ducking under his fist, as his other fist came flying at my stomach. I caught Azriel's wrist, then moved my head back to avoid his twin sister's fist. Pulling Azriel aside, I then placed my foot in Sasha's stomach, before doing a backflip that knocked her down.

"Damn, Mom, no fair," Sasha groaned, before getting up.

"What do you mean, 'no fair'?" I asked, "It's you two against me."

"Yeah, well, we're not exactly ten thousand years old now," Azriel said.

I sighed, before ruffling his spiky black hair. Azriel stepped back, before messing his hair back the way he liked it. I smiled at my son, then turned to my daughter as we both got into a stance, ready to continue another round of sparring.

"Princess Kitana, we have a situation!" cried a guard.

I turned around as two guards suddenly came flying into the throne room. I could hear the guards fighting against someone, followed by groans of men dying. Azriel and Sasha moved to my sides, as Bryan Fury walked into the room. He looked around with a sadistic grin on his face, before seeing me and his smile grew wider.

"Bryan, what are you doing here?" I demanded, "What's going on?"

I hadn't seen Bryan for nearly seventeen years now, ever since he helped out in the fight against the Dragon King, Onaga. But now, here he was, swinging his fist into a guard's head, taking him down instantly, then drawing a shotgun from its sheath and shooting another guard in the chest. More guards arrived, as Bryan grinned, before grabbing hold of the six-barrelled cannon, which was connected to the ammo pack on his back. He pressed the trigger, spraying a hail of bullets that quickly demolished the guards, as I could only watch. Once he had killed the guards, he put the cannon away and that's when I moved, running in to deliver a kick to his face. He barely flinched

"Hello, Princess, it's been such a long time."

"Azriel, Sasha, get out of here," I said, dodging his fist, "Find your grandmother and head to the Zaibatsu. Call your father from there."

"No way, Mom, we're not leaving you," Azriel called.

Bryan shoved me to the ground, before drawing his shotgun and aiming at my children. I kicked his hand, knocking the shot off target, before kicking his shin. Azriel and Sasha ran off, as I flipped onto my feet, before drawing my fans and spreading them out, the blades glittering in the setting sun.

"I don't think those fans will do much," Bryan smirked.

He swung his fist, but I dodged and slashed at his torso. However, he knocked my hand aside, as I spun around with a kick at his head. Bryan ducked, before stepping back and punching, as I blocked and slashed at his face. Blood ran from his cheek, as Bryan slammed his fist into my stomach, knocking the wind out of me, then throwing me over his head. I bounced, as he kicked me in the back, followed by a hook. As I got to my feet, Bryan charged at me, as I whirled around, slashing his chest.

"Bryan, that will do," a voice rang out.

My body froze when I heard that voice. At once, thoughts were running through my head that it couldn't be him. At first, I couldn't see him due to the glare from the sun, but then he stepped out of the sunlight and I could see him completely, my jaw dropping as the thoughts became real.

"No," I said, "Not you. Not you-"

He grinned and while I stood there with shock, he swung his fist. And that was the last thing I saw before my world turned black.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JIN**

I made my way through the corridors, before reaching the headmaster's office. I stepped inside, catching sight of my daughter sitting by the window, her arms crossed, head down and a sullen look on her face. I sighed as I looked at the headmaster.

"Let me guess, she's been suspended for fighting?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kazama, but yes, we've had to suspend Akira once again," the headmaster replied, "This is the third time so far. Next time, we won't be so nice."

I looked over at Akira, but she didn't meet my eyes.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"No. You can take her home."

"Come on, Akira."

She got up and grabbed her schoolbag, before following me out of the school, still with her head down, even as we got into the car.

"Akira," I said once we were on the road, "This is the third time you have been suspended for fighting. What was the problem this time?"

"Pietro Sanderson grabbed my butt," Akira replied, staring out the window, "So I beat the crap out of him. Then his friends joined in and I beat them up as well."

"Sometimes, you just gotta walk away. Or fight them outside school."

"Yeah, well, I was just so angry about it, so I hit him and the rest is history."

I shook my head in disappointment as I drove us home, thankful that Julia was in Arizona at the moment, visiting her mother and that our seven-year-old son, Jett, was still at school, as I reached home and pulled up in the driveway.

"I've got to go back to work," I said, "So we'll continue this later."

"Are you gonna tell Mom?" Akira asked.

"Of course. She will find out about it anyway."

Akira nodded sullenly and got out of the car, before going inside, as I pulled out of the driveway and headed back to work. It had been seven years since the battle with Brolpachi and everything was starting to go back to normal. Well, that was until my mother died suddenly about a year ago. My father said that she died from an aneurysm, but I could never understand how, since she had Devil and Angel blood in her. And ever since then, things have been different. My father had become distant, often in his office at the Zaibatsu, drinking away his sorrows, despite Asuka and my attempts to talk to him, since he often wouldn't want to talk to us.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts of my mother's death, although the anniversary was coming up soon. I figured I'd head out there with Asuka and pay our respects. Shaking these thoughts from my head, I arrived back at the Zaibatsu and headed inside to the receptionist.

"Anything from my father?" I asked.

"Nothing," she replied, "Kazuya hasn't been seen all day. His office is locked."

"Probably singing to the scotch bottle again. Thanks."

Moving away, I headed to my office, wondering how I was going to tell my wife about our daughter's third suspension. I didn't want to interrupt her visit with her mother and make her fly back home to talk to Akira, yet I knew she needed to know. Instead, I came up with an idea and picked up the phone.

"Yes, Mr. Kazama?"

"Cancel my meetings and arrange a flight to Arizona, please."

"Are you taking the children with you?"

"Yes. I wish to be gone by evening."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Just a couple of days. Not much."

"Very well then, Mr. Kazama. We'll have the jet ready by this afternoon."

"Thank you."

I hung up and continued on with my work, thinking about Julia, Akira and my mother. I was glad when work was over and I drove back home, finding Jett in the dining room, already working on his homework. I smiled, as I headed down the hallway and peeked into Akira' room. There she was, lying on her bed with headphones on.

"Akira, pack your bags, we're going to Arizona," I said.

"What? Why? Is this about the suspension thing?"

"In a way it is."

"So why not call Mom and tell her over the phone?"

"This isn't something she needs to hear over the phone. Besides, I'm sure you want to go to Arizona anyway, since it's been a while."

"Okay, fine, when are we leaving?"

"Another hour. Come on, let's go."

An hour later and we were at the Mishima private airport. Jett raced aboard and hopped into a seat, as I sat down on the small lounge, fixing up my coat, while Akira sat near the back, her headphones on as she sang to the music.

"Do you want a drink once we're in the air?" a flight attendant asked.

"Yes please. I'll have my usual thanks," I replied.

She smiled and headed off, as the plane headed down the runway, before taking off into the sky. Jett was watching the whole thing through the window with a large grin on his face. I smiled, before leaning back and closing my eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. 2: Julia and Hwoarang

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JULIA**

"I love being here," I smiled.

"I know you do, sweetie," my mother, Michelle, said.

in the years working at the Zaibatsu, I had managed to restore the forest in Arizona. Now, I was working on restoring destroyed rainforests around the world. The work was difficult, the research even more so, but I enjoyed every moment of it. However, spending time with my family was even more enjoyable. And I hadn't seen my mother for the last six months now and wanting some time away, I took off, hoping that Jin would be fine with the children, though I did call him every day just to make sure everything was going okay. He hadn't quite been the same since his mother died last year, but I knew he was coming to grips with it, unlike his father.

"Julia Kazama," said an elderly spiritual woman, "Visitors here for you."

"Visitors?" I said in surprise, "Who – oh."

"Hey, honey, thought we'd drop in and say hi," Jin smiled.

"Not that I'm upset about it, but why are you here?" I asked.

Jin shrugged and came over to me, pulling me into a hug, before planting a kiss on my cheek, then turning to my mother and hugging her. I looked past Jin at Akira and Jett, both who were sitting in the lounge room, my daughter listening to her music.

"Jin, it's so good to see you," Mom said, "The children are here, right?"

"Yeah, they're inside."

Mom and the elderly lady headed inside, as I turned to Jin and crossed my arms.

"What?" he asked.

"So, what brings you here all of a sudden?"

"Well, honestly, I came here to tell you that Akira's been suspended. Again."

I dropped my arms looking at him in surprise. Actually, I shouldn't really be too surprised about that. If I remember correctly now, this was the third time she had been suspended, mainly for fighting. That was her only fault.

"So you flew halfway around the world just to tell me our daughter's been suspended?"

"That and I've been missing you this past week."

"Smooth."

He smiled and unable to resist, I started smiling as well, before grabbing his coat lapel and pulling him close, then pressing a kiss on his lips. his arms came down around my waist, holding me close to him as we continued our kiss.

"Julia?"

We broke apart, looking at the elderly spiritual woman. She had been living with Mom for the last three weeks now, yet I still didn't know her know or where exactly she was from, but I knew she was a descendant of the Native Americans and very spiritual, her eyes holding years of wisdom.

"A word in private, if I may?"

Jin broke away from me, before heading inside, as the woman and I sat down on the chairs out on the veranda, overlooking the Arizona dry lands.

"A word of caution for you, Julia," the woman said, "When two dark stars cross, they will awaken an evil unlike anything seen before."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Jin Kazama and Kazuya Mishima mustn't fight each other. If they do, they will unleash a great evil on the world, one locked away for centuries."

"Jin and his father won't fight each other. They've been getting along fine for the last seventeen years. Why would anything change now?"

"Kazuya Mishima is already falling. He has been falling for a long time now. Soon, he will bring conflict to all the realms. That is why Jin will fight him. And they mustn't, unless they wish for the world to be destroyed."

"Well, what will they unleash if they fight each other?" I asked.

"A dark god," the woman replied, "His name is Azazel, held prisoner for centuries. If Jin and Kazuya fight each other, they will bring him to life and the world as we know it will be gone."

I looked inside where Jin was talking and laughing with my mother. I couldn't imagine him fighting Kazuya nor awakening a great and powerful evil on the world. Hell, I wasn't sure if the old lady was even telling the truth.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

The elderly woman nodded slowly, before getting to her feet with me.

"I bid you goodbye, Julia Kazama," she said, "I hope you heed my warning."

She turned and stepped off the patio, before setting off into the dry lands, as I thought about her words, before heading inside as everyone looked up at me.

"Akira, could you join me outside, please?" I asked.

My daughter sighed, before switching her music off, then joining me outside.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**HWOARANG**

The punching bag snapped off its chain from the force of my kick. Sighing, I grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat away, before picking the bag up and setting about reattaching it to the ceiling.

"_I need a stronger chain,"_ I thought.

This wasn't the first time I had snapped the chain. As my training got more intense, my blows became stronger and I was able to break the chain or even, at one point, split the bag open. That was interesting explaining it to Lili. Once the punching bag was back on its hook, I got in a stance, ready to continue my training when Lili arrived in the room, leaning against the doorway.

"There's someone here to see you."

"Who?"

"A General, I believe."

Frowning, I wiped the sweat away from my brow, before slinging it over my neck and heading out into the lobby, where sure enough, a General was waiting for me.

"Ah, Hwoarang, good to see you," the General smiled.

He was a bulky, middle-aged man who wore his stars with pride and honour.

"What can I do for you, General?" I asked.

"We're having trouble back home in Korea," the General replied, "We're being invaded and we need all the men we can get."

"Who's doing the invading?"

"Not sure, but they're very formidable. We managed to get a photo though."

The General took a photograph out of his pocket and showed it to me. I instantly recoiled at the image, as Lili looked over my shoulder, her face paling, since it was a photograph of a Tarkatan. I hadn't fought any of those for a very long time, but I still remembered them clear as day. They were relentless and vicious. I was surprised at how I had managed to survive against them all those years ago and it looked like I would have to go and fight them again.

"Looks like you know these creatures," the General said.

"Yeah, I fought them nearly twenty years ago," I replied, "What are they doing here?"

"We don't know, but they suddenly appeared and began killing our men. Are you in?"

I didn't want to fight them again. I didn't want to know about them ever again. And yet, I knew I had to. I had to find out why and how they were here.

"If this helps your decision, your son is on the frontlines against them."

"What?" I cried.

Lili and my son, Dominic, had signed up to the cadets to be in the army. He was stationed in South Korea and we'd get letters from him every week.

"Why is my son on the frontlines against these?" I demanded.

"We need all the men we can get," the General shrugged, "So, are you in?"

I sighed and looked at Lili, before turning back to the General. I knew then and there that I would have to go. Dominic had never fought the Tarkatans before whereas I had and I knew how to combat them.

"Fine, I'll go," I said, "When do I leave?"

"Now, soldier," the General answered, "We leave now."

I nodded, as the General turned and left. I gave Lili a kiss on the lips, before following the General out to the Hummer and getting in with him, as the convoy set off.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. 3: Scorpion and Dominic

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**SCORPION**

The sword came flying for my throat, however, my own sword came flying up to deflect it, as I then slashed at Sub Zero's head. He turned to ice, as my sword struck the statue and did the same. Letting go of my sword, I whirled around to dodge his attempt to chop me in the half, before swinging my fist into his jaw. Sub Zero stumbled back, putting his hands together and firing a ball of ice. I responded by summoning a tower of flames, before teleporting behind with my fist outstretched. However, I found myself frozen in place, as a block of ice fell on my head, knocking me out of the ice statue. Sub Zero's eyes gleamed with humour, as he then came sliding towards me on his frozen feet, but I flipped onto my feet, before diving for his legs, knocking them out from underneath him with my own feet.

"Nice," Sub Zero said as he got up, "I'm impressed."

"Oh shut up and keep fighting, old man," I shot back.

At that moment, however, my twin children came into the room. I saw them, while deflecting Sub Zero's fist and punching him in the jaw, as Azriel and Sasha joined me and I saw the worried looks on their faces.

"What's going on?" I asked, "What's happened?"

"We were attacked," Sasha replied, "Mom got taken down."

"Who attacked you?"

"What's going on?" Sub Zero asked, getting to his feet.

"Edenia's under attack," I replied, "Sorry, Sub, but I have to go and check this out. We'll finish this another day."

"Nah, I'll come with," the cryomancer said, "I need some action in my life."

I sighed.

"Fine. But don't expect me to explain things to Sareena if you get killed."

Sub Zero chuckled at that, as we headed to his office, where he opened the portal to Edenia and we stepped through, soon arriving in the palace. Instantly, I looked around for Kitana, before noticing the dead guards nearby and bullet shell casings. There was nothing else that I could see, as an explosion suddenly rang from inside the palace.

"What the hell was that?" Sub Zero asked.

I ignored him as I ran off in the direction of the explosion, hoping that Kitana hadn't been involved in it. I soon reached our bedroom, or at least what had previously been our bedroom. The entire room was destroyed and I could see the waterfalls from the doorway. At that moment, three jet fighters flew overhead and as they flew past, I was able to make out the symbol on their tail fins: Mishima Zaibatsu.

I frowned, wondering what Kazuya's army forces were doing here in Edenia, when the jetfighters flipped over and flew back towards palace. Two missiles dropped down from each plane, zooming towards the palace. I quickly raced away, grabbing Azriel and Sasha by the scruff of their collars, leaving the palace with Sub Zero, just as the missiles slammed into the building. An explosion ripped throughout the air as I used my body to protect my teenagers from the blast, Sub Zero creating a wall of ice around us. Flames engulfed the entire building, or at what was left of it. Once the explosion had died down, Sub Zero lowered the ice wall and I stared as my home burned away. I looked to the sky, seeing that the jetfighters had disappeared from sight and growling reverberated in my throat, as I clenched my fist tightly, flames sprouting up around my hand, while my children were looking at me strangely.

"Dad, what's going on?" Azriel asked, "Why were we attacked?"

"That's what I'm going to find out," I replied, "I'm going to hunt down Kazuya Mishima and beat the answers out of him."

"I believe you have bigger problems than that," said a deep voice.

The four of us whirled around, seeing Shao Kahn standing there with Shang Tsung and Reptile by his side, a grin on his face as he viewed the burning palace.

"What are you doing here, Shao Kahn?" Sub Zero demanded.

"I heard that the royalty in this realm were disposed of and that I could conquer it easily and add it Outworld like before."

"Disposed of?" Sasha asked, "Don't tell me Mother and Grandmother are dead."

"I like to think so," Shao Kahn replied, "And it seems not all royalty are dead. There's still you two, my lovely grandchildren. I'll make you an offer. If you bow down to me, your new lord, I promise to grant you sanctuary."

"Like hell that's gonna happen," I growled.

I lunged at Shao Kahn, swinging my fist, but a fireball from Shang Tsung had me flying back, as Sub Zero shot a beam of ice. Reptile took the blow for Shao Kahn, getting frozen solid, as Azriel and Sasha both leapt at the evil overlord. A shield of green energy suddenly appeared and my twins bounced off it, as Shao Kahn smirked.

"Final chance."

"Go to hell," Azriel said.

He threw his kunai, a 16th birthday present for him from me, but Shao Kahn caught it and threw him aside, while I raised my hands, but Shang Tsung's fist slammed into my face and I staggered, kicking him in the stomach, then blocking his fist, as his boot struck my shin, knocking me off balance as he punched me in the jaw again. I growled and lashed out, but Shang Tsung countered with a fireball that knocked me onto my back and he stood over me, a large fireball in his hands.

"Say goodnight."

The next thing I knew, I was in the Netherrealm and I got up, before looking around at the hellish dimension and I knew straight away that it was in chaos. Not the chaos that was normal for day-to-day life here in the realm, but more than that. It felt like the time when Shao Kahn invaded the Netherrealm. I set off towards the city, jumping across rivers of lava and past demons that were interested in something else, before reaching the city and I could hear shouting and screaming. Again, more than normal. I scaled the walls, seeing that the city was indeed under attack. After moving about amongst the houses, I could see who was doing the attacking: none other than Kazuya's Tekken forces.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**DOMINIC**

"We have to fall back," a soldier shouted.

"No!" I called back, "We're holding this position. We're not giving it up to them."

I turned and fired my rifle in the direction the snarls were coming from, hearing a body drop to the ground and I smiled. However, that was only one body and I knew there were more to come. Several hours ago, our base had come under attack from creatures I had never seen before. They had appeared out of nowhere, a whole force of them, with blades growing out of their arms and began ripping into anyone who hadn't gotten out of the way. They were vicious and fast, cutting a swath through the soldiers before we had a chance to get ready. Those who did, myself included, headed towards the nearest barracks where we could hold out against them, setting up barriers and blocking any small gaps so that when they did enter, they would only arrive in a single file, making it easier for us to take them out. But there were many of them, despite the number we had taken down and we had limited ammunition.

"Besides, where are we going to fall back to?" I asked, "The wall?"

"We could surrender. At least we'd survive."

"I'm not surrendering to these beasts. I'd rather die before I do that."

Suddenly, there came an explosion, as the beasts roared and I could hear gunfire ring out, as the beasts all roared in agony. I smiled to myself, knowing that back-up had finally arrived. I headed towards the front of the barracks, as a beast appeared, but he fell to a few gunshots, as the rest of the soldiers followed after me and we left the barracks, although we did have to fight our way out. But that was fine by me, as we reached the outside, seeing all the beasts lying dead in piles, while two transport helicopters hovered overhead. I grinned, before seeing the soldiers that had destroyed the beasts. Their leader turned and gave me a small smile and I froze in surprise.

"Hey, Dominic."

"Dad?"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. 4: Jin and Hwoarang

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JIN**

The flight back home was pleasant.

Until I saw the jetfighters flying past us.

I frowned when I saw them shooting past and I hurried to the window, but they were already out of sight, as Julia joined me.

"What's going on?" she asked, "Did I just see jetfighters fly past?"

"Yeah, you did," I replied, "But I don't know who's army."

"Hey, Dad, are you putting the TV on?" Jett asked and when I nodded, he grinned, "Awesome. About time we got some in-flight entertainment!"

"You're such a little loser," Akira scoffed.

"Hey, hey, don't start," Julia warned the both of them.

I turned the television on, before flicking through the channels until I reached one that was broadcasting the news. I sat next to my wife, taking her hand in mine.

"We interrupt with breaking news to report that the United States of America was attacked today by Russian forces. Their military bases were brought under siege by Russian aircraft, however, we have received reports from Moscow that Russia is under attack from Japanese forces. And not just the Japanese army, but the Tekken militia that works for Kazuya Mishima, CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu. From what we have been able to gather, the Tekken forces launched the first assault on Moscow, raining down destruction. It is unknown what the number of casualties are, but we do believe somewhere in the hundred thousands. So far, we have no known reason for the attack on USA, but we do know this: war has been declared. This comes at the same time when one of Korea's military bases was brought under attack from an unknown forces, killing a number of soldiers. Again, we have an unconfirmed number of deaths, but that will come clear in a few days time. Fo-"

At that moment, Julia turned off the TV, while I sat there, my hands clenched into fists. I couldn't believe what I had heard. I couldn't believe that my father's special forces had attacked Russia for no reason. What was Father doing? Was he losing his mind? Was this all because of Mother's death? I wanted to ask him these questions, but right, I was just consumed with rage over my father's senseless acts of destruction. Countless innocent people had been killed across the globe for no reason at all.

"Jin…are you okay?" Julia asked.

"I need to make a phone call," I replied after a moment.

I got up from my seat and headed towards the back of the plane. There, I dialled the number for my sister's house and waited for her to answer the call.

"Yello? Asuka Kazama here."

"Asuka, it's me," I said, "Have you seen the news?"

"No. I don't watch the news. Why, what's going on?"

"I think you should know. Our father has declared war on the world."

"What? No way, Jin," Asuka said, "You're pulling my leg here."

"Asuka, I'm not kidding. Father has declared war on the world. Already, he has attacked Russia and possibly Korea and now the USA has been brought in."

"Oh, that doesn't sound good. Are you sure it was our father? He wouldn't do anything like that at all. He's good now, Jin. I mean, sure he's been distant since Mom died, but he wouldn't do something like this…would he?"

I could hear the denial in her voice and I wished I could tell my sister that I was kidding. Wished I could tell her that the entire world hadn't just started war.

"No, it's true, Asuka. It was on the news. Our father started it."

"But we have to make sure. We have to ask him…not easy since we've barely seen him…but we have to try. I want to make sure, Jin," my sister said.

"Alright. We'll ask him, alright. Just as soon as I get back."

"Well, where the hell are you?"

"I'll be back soon. See you then."

I hung up and joined my wife in the seat, slumping in the chair, gazing glumly out the window as we flew back home.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**HWOARANG**

"Hey, Dom, how are you?" I asked, "You okay? How are the others?"

My son simply stared at me in surprise, as a Tarakatan growled and lunged, his blade shooting out of his arm, as a shard came flying towards me. I dodged, before shooting the Tarkatan in the shoulder to disable his arm, then moving towards him, as he growled, glaring at me with intense hatred. I gave him a small smile, before holstering my rifle and hauling the hideous beast to his feet.

"Come on, ugly, you're coming with us."

"Dad, what do you want me to do?" Dominic asked.

"Form a perimeter. Clean up this mess and make sure that we don't get hit again. I want a debriefing in one hour. Now go."

With the Tarkatan prisoner, who was badly injured with bullet wounds, we placed him in the helicopter under strict and careful watch, before flying towards the offices to carry out our interrogations. As I kept my rifle on the Tarkatan's forehead, I smiled to myself as I thought back to my time in Outworld when I was there to help fight against the Dragon King. I was told that the Tarkatans were the most fiercest and ferocious warriors around and they had quite scared me, even though I was able to hold my own against them and survive. Now, I knew I could easily stand a chance, thanks to the demon inside me due to the spell Scorpion had performed on me.

When we arrived at base, I had the Tarkatan put in the interrogation room immediately under careful guard and to make sure he was properly restrained in a way he wouldn't be able to use his blades in the room. After I had changed into normal fatigues, I entered the room with a notepad, two soldiers standing in the corner behind me as I took a seat at the end of the table, with the Tarkatan chained to the other chair on the other end. I leaned back, wanting to enjoy this.

"So, Tarkatan, what brings you to Earth?" I asked, "And how did you get here? Thought the Special Forces were monitoring the portals to Earth."

"They were, but they didn't know about the one in the Mishima Zaibatsu," the Tarkatan growled.

"Sure they do. It's in their files," I said, "I checked. Although, that one comes from the Netherrealm, not Outworld and that portal can only be used by one person."

"No, you idiot human, there's another portal from Outworld to here. Sonya and her boys just didn't know about it. Well, I guess until now."

"Uh-huh. Once General Blade knows about this portal, it will be closed and no-one else from Outworld will be able to get through. And that portal closes in three…two…one," I said, looking at my wrist where a watch would be, "So, what brought you here? And why?"

"Kazuya Mishima," the Tarkatan growled, "He came to Outworld and spoke with my leader, Saraka and the lord Shao Kahn. Afterwards, we came to Earth to attack it."

"Kazuya, huh?" I said, "I don't believe it. Those dark times of his are way behind him. Now, he just focuses on drinking and running a business."

"No, he's waging war on all the realms. Right now, I believe Shao Kahn and his small force are attacking Edenia right now so Shao Kahn can rule it," the Tarkatan said.

"First of all, I doubt Kazuya would do that and secondly, Kitana has an army that could defend Edenia no problems. Thirdly, who's Shao Kahn?"

"He's the ruler of Outworld and Edenia. And your friend, Kazyua, well, he's lost it. But he's a good leader and has a good vision for us, so we follow him."

"You're crazy," I said, "That doesn't sound like Kazuya at all."

"He even had his Tekken forces with him so he could take over the Netherrealm," the Tarkatan grinned (and I felt weirded out), "And his son, Ashe Kazama, is a high-ranking general in Shao Kahn's army. What do you say about that?"

"Well, that sounds like Ashe, but not Kazuya," I maintained, "Tekken forces?"

"A small force of them. And he used them earlier to attack Edenia previously. And he was successful. How do I know? I saw Kitana with my own eyes as his prisoner."

"No, this is absurd," I said.

At that moment, a soldier burst into the interrogation room. I turned around and glared, as he quickly saluted and joined me.

"Sir, we've got reports that we're under attack again. But this time, it's not from those beasts. It's Kazuya Mishima's own Tekken forces. They're here in full force."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing and yet, I had to see it to believe it. Getting up from my chair, I headed for the door, but stopped and turned back.

"Take care of this Tarkatan trash."

As I closed the door behind me, I heard a muffled gunshot come from inside the room and I smiled as I walked with the soldier.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	5. 5: Akira and Kazuya

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**AKIRA**

"I wanna go," I said.

"No," my father replied, probably for the fifth time, "I won't say it again, Akira."

"But Dad, I wanna see Grandpa. I wanna know if it's true what they're saying on the news about him. He's my family as well as yours."

"No, you will stay here and look after Jett, got it?"

I glared at my younger brother, who was currently playing with his toy planes and making noises with his mouth as he flew them around the house. I rolled my eyes and looked back at my father.

"We've got people who can look after him. Why can't I go?"

"Well, for starters, you're seventeen, not thirty. Plus, my father is usually not a good person to be around when he's being bad," Dad replied, "And also, someone needs to look after Jett and keep him in line. But I suppose you could call a friend."

"Really?" I asked with a smile, "So I can ask a friend to look after Jett and I can go with you guys?"

"Yes, you can call a friend to look after Jett…with you. You'll still be here with your brother, but at least you'll have someone to talk to."

"I hate you," I muttered as I walked away.

"Haha, you have to stay home," Jett laughed.

"Shut it, squirt."

I swung my palm at his head, but the energetic kid easily dodged my blow and ran away, before stopping and laughing. I knew he wanted to play a game, but I wasn't interested. I had other things to do, like ignore him and curse Dad. So, I headed up to my room and flopped on the bed, reaching for my phone to call for someone to join me for Jett-sitting time.

My parents and my aunt were all heading up to the Zaibatsu in order to confront my grandfather and ask him about this whole war business. I wanted to go with, to see if the news were true and that he did cause it or not. Grandpa had been very different ever since Grandma died last year. I had barely seen him in this past year, even on birthdays or Christmas. If anything, I wanted to see him again, see how he was. Grandpa was pretty cool and fun to be around. He always had an interesting story to tell from his days in the Iron Fist tournaments and World Championship tournaments. I could also remember fondly when he had taken me for flights in his Devil form while I was a kid. Those were good times. Now, they were just memories.

"Hey, Amelia," I called on the phone, "You're joining me to babysit Jett."

"What?" the young blonde asked, "Why? I'm…busy."

"Sure you are. Just get your ass over here."

Five minutes later, Mom, Dad and Aunty Asuka left, just as Amelia arrived. When the adults left, I told her what was going on with the world, which she already knew about, seeing as how both her father and brother are in the army, but then I also told my little plan that I had just made up. Amelia tried to dissuade me, but she knew what I was like and finally relented. So, Amelia then headed out to distract Jett as I sneaked out of the house and got onto my bike, before riding into the city. Like my parents, I hated the city, but we lived nearby so Jett and I could go to school. The city was crowded and polluted, both things which I hated. Call me a tree hugger, but I like nature. It's simple, complex and beautiful, all at the same time. I had great memories of walking through the woods and forests with my parents when I was younger. And I shared my mother's love of Arizona. That was a beautiful place. I was already planning on moving there for college and live with Grandmother for a while until I could get my own affordable unit.

Weaving through the traffic of pedestrians and cars, I soon reached the business district and before long, I was sitting outside the Mishima Zaibatsu. I was glad for the demonic heritage I had received from my father's bloodline, as it meant I could go for longer than most other people. So by the time I had reached the Zaibatsu, I was barely out of breath, as I hopped off my bike and strolled inside. Luckily for me, most the people here knew me and so they didn't stop and question me. Not like they would have gotten far anyway, since I would have told them off and report them to Dad.

Entering the elevator with a group of people, I reached the second highest floor where Grandpa's office would be and after making sure the corridors were clear, I headed to the door, where I could hear raised voices coming from the room. I could hear my parents, Aunty Asuka and Grandpa, all arguing amongst each other, my father and grandfather the loudest amongst them. I stood there for about ten minutes, then all of a sudden, everything went quiet inside. I frowned, wanting to hear what was going on, when my grandfather's voice rang out and I froze.

"Akira Kazama, come in here now," Grandpa called.

Now shaking with the fear of having been caught, I entered the office.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**KAZUYA**

"Sir, you have visitors," the receptionist called over the intercom.

"Tell them I'm not interested," I replied, a bottle of whisky in my hand.

"Sir, it's your children and daughter-in-law. They've very adamant on seeing you."

I sighed and took a swig from the bottle, before pressing the button.

"Fine, send them in. It's about time I really saw them."

As I waited, I drank from the bottle, my Devil genes keeping the alcohol at bay. Things had been very different ever since Jun had died. My lover, wife and mother of my children had passed away a year earlier from causes I couldn't tell my own children. I knew the truth behind Jun's death and ever since that day, it had been tearing at me. I had wanted to join her, because I knew I couldn't bear to live without her. And for that, I had even drawn myself away from my family, preferring to live in solitude and seclusion, a bottle of whiskey the only thing keeping me company.

The office doors swung open, as Jin, Julia and Asuka walked in, my son looking the most angriest of the three. I smiled, as I stood up, putting the bottle on the desk, right next to the hidden revolver I usually keep in my desk.

"Okay, Father, what's going on?" Jin demanded, "Are you really declaring war?"

"Let me think. Yeah, I think I am," I replied, my speech slightly slurred.

"Are you drunk, Dad?" Asuka asked in a disgusted tone.

"What do you think?" I shot back, "How else do I go on after your mother died?"

"Well, not withdrawing from us and waging war on the world is usually a start," Jin snapped, "You could have stayed with us, Dad. There was no need for this."

I laughed, a loud laugh without any feeling put into it. Well, it was amusing. They had no idea what was going on, what was needed to happen, but there was no need for them to know about it just yet.

"No need for it?" I repeated my son's words, "You have no idea, do you? Of course not. But you will in time. And you'll understand."

"I will never understand declaring World War Three!" Jin shouted.

"There is a reason behind it all and you don't need to know!" I shouted back, "You couldn't understand why I'm doing this."

Jin crossed his arms angrily over his chest and I saw that his eyes were flashing red, as his Devil tattoos flashed across his forehead and I could see that he was struggling to hold back the Devil. I smirked, my sensitive hearing picking up the sounds of someone's heartbeat nearby. There were four people in the room and I could hear five heartbeats. As I listened, I learnt that someone was currently outside, listening to our conversation. And I sniffed, smelling everything on the floor and my smirk widened, knowing who it was.

"Akira Kazama, come in here now," I called out.

Both Jin and Julia were shocked and surprised as their daughter entered my office, looking someone who had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. My hand closed around the revolver as Akira stopped near her father. I knew what I had to do in order to keep everything going in order, even though I didn't want to do it, but it had to be done. With a small smirk, I raised the revolver, aimed it at my own granddaughter. And I pulled the trigger.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	6. 6: Scorpion and Jin

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**SCORPION**

The portal opened up and we landed back in the Lin Kuei Temple. After I had escaped from the Netherrealm, I made my way back to Edenia, before pulling my twins and Sub Zero out of the battle with Shao Kahn and quickly entered a portal back to Earth. Once we had managed to untangle our limbs, I stood up, thinking about Kitana and wondering where she was or if she was even alive still. Shao Kahn had assumed that she was dead, along with her mother, but I doubted it. I could feel it in my chest that Kitana wasn't dead. If only I knew where she was.

"So, Hanzo, what's the plan now?" Sub Zero asked.

"I'm heading to the Zaibatsu to speak with Kazuya," I replied, "You will remain here with the kids and-"

"Come on, Dad, we're old enough to go with you," Azriel protested instantly.

"Yeah, why can't we come along?" Sasha asked, "We wanna find Mom as well."

"No. This could be a little dangerous. You will stay here with Sub Zero, who will freeze you solid if he must. I just hope he doesn't have to resort to that."

Azriel and Sasha looked down glumly, as I closed my eyes, focusing on the Zaibatsu, as flames coated my body and I found myself standing outside the Zaibatsu. Night had fallen, as I headed inside the building, finding it mostly empty except for security. However, they ignored me, as they already knew who I was and I made my way towards Kazuya's office, nearing the door as a gunshot rang out. I kicked the office doors open and burst inside, seeing Akira Kazama fall to her knees as Jin, Julia and Asuka flanked to her side. Meanwhile, Kazuya was running for his elevator and since I was more interested in him, I ran past Jin and the others, reaching the elevator just as it closed on Kazuya's wicked grin. I growled and punched the steel doors, before listening to the elevator, trying to determine which way it was going. After hearing that it was heading for the roof, I teleported there, just as the elevator arrived and Kazuya stepped out, his white coat breezing behind him as his men flanked him.

"You're not going anywhere, Kazuya, until I'm through with you," I growled.

"What do you want?" Kazuya asked in a bored tone, "I have a helicopter to take."

"Where is Kitana? What have you done with her?"

"Kitana's fine. Seriously. Just go to the receptionist and ask for an Edenian Princess. She'll show you the way."

"You're playing with me," I growled.

"No, I'm not," Kazuya said, "Why don't you find out?"

In a flash, he had kicked me in the stomach, as his fist slammed into my jaw. I staggered, as Kazuya's fist came flying upwards and I found myself on my back. Flipping onto my feet, I swung my fist, but Kazuya dodged, his elbow driving up into my ribs. Pain flashed through the right side of my body, as Kazuya then struck me in the jaw again. As I stumbled, he stepped back, as his men opened fire. Bullets laced my body and I fell to the ground in a pool of blood, as Kazuya grinned, before picking me up by the throat and carrying me over to the building edge.

"Do drop in next time."

Then he let go and I fell towards the ground. The wind whistled around me, as blood floated in the air above me and a few seconds later, I slammed into the ground, my bones breaking and shattering from the impact. I laid there for several minutes, blood splattering the inside of my mask, as I painfully pulled myself to my feet and staggered inside the building again. The receptionist was still there, as I limped up to the desk and leaned on it for support, my body slowly healing the injuries.

"I'm here for an Edenian Princess. Kazuya told me to ask you."

"Ah, you must be Scorpion. Yes, she's just this way. A little unconscious, but she's been like that ever since she came here with Kazuya."

The receptionist led me to an office and unlocked the door, where I found Kitana lying unconscious on the ground, her hands and feet tied together. I growled in my throat, wanting revenge on Kazuya, as I knelt beside my wife and used my kunai to cut the ropes, then I gently cradled her in my arms as I straightened.

"Come on, darling, we're going home."

And with that, I teleported back to the Lin Kuei Temple.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JIN**

The gun went off in my father's hand and my daughter fell to the ground, blood pooling around her from the bullet wound in her chest. I looked up to see my father running for the elevator, just as Scorpion burst into the office and go directly for him. However, he was too late and after a minute, he teleported from the office, as I turned back to my injured daughter. She was gasping in air, as blood continued to seep from the wounds. Julia was in hysterics, while Asuka was trying to help stem the blood. But as we were patching the wound with makeshift tourniquets, I noticed something begin to change about Akira. Her breathing was getting laboured and her body was trembling, but it wasn't due to shock. Her eyes were shifting colour from their normal brown to blood red and I felt a dread of fear run through me. I had hoped that my Devil Gene hadn't passed on to my children, but I knew it was wishful thinking.

Black tattoos were spreading across Akira's forehead and down her left arm to the shoulder, reaching across her chest from shoulder to shoulder and she started to rise up to her feet. Thinking quickly, I moved in to stop her, but her fist came flying out faster than I expected and sent me flying across the room. I smashed through Father's desk, looking up to see Akira throw Julia and Asuka aside, as a pair of black feathered wings unfurled from her back, spreading out to their full length.

"Akira, no!" I cried.

I got to my feet and ran in, swinging my fist, but Akira caught it and struck me in the jaw, as her boot was planted in my stomach. I stumbled back, catching my footing, before dodging Akira's fist, as she growled and swung her other fist. I blocked and drove my fist into her stomach, but she barely flinched, as Asuka came flying in her Devil form, grabbing Akira from behind and throwing her aside. Akira got up and snarled, her lightning ki running across her body as a laser beam was fired from the red jewel in her forehead. Asuka and I dived out of the way, as one of the windows was shattered and Akira came flying at us once again.

"We have to take her down fast," I said, "Any ideas?"

"Knock her out," Asuka replied.

I dodged around my daughter, grabbing her from behind, but her elbow slammed into my ribs, as Asuka struck her in the face, however, Akira lifted herself up and kicked her aunt back, as I resisted the urge to transform, focusing on saving my daughter instead. I let go of Akira as she whirled around, but I ducked and slammed my fist into her jaw. She growled and swung her fist, but I dodged, before charging my ki and striking again, hitting her on the jaw again and this time, bringing her down. Akira didn't get up again, but she still remained in her Devil form.

"Okay, you two, you take Akira back and make sure she wakes up as a human," I said, "As for me, I'm going after my father."

I headed for the elevator as Julia and a now human Asuka picked up the unconscious Akira, before leaving the office, as I stepped into the elevator and took it to the roof of the building. Upon exiting, I could see Tekken forces lined up, saluting Father's arrival as he approached his helicopter, which was already starting up. I ran towards my father, as the soldiers noticed and faced me, raising their rifles, but at the last minute, I dropped and swung my leg, taking them all down, then leapt through the air and kicked a soldier in the face, as a second soldier fired his rifle, but I dodged and weaved my way towards him, before knocking him out with a single blow.

"Father!" I shouted.

Father stopped and turned around with an amused smile, before stepping away from his helicopter and facing me fully, his white coat blowing gently in the breeze.

"What do you want, Jin?" Father asked.

"You shot Akira and turned her into a Devil," I replied.

"I knew she would be fine. The Devil Gene runs through her veins just like it runs through yours and mine. What's the big deal anyway?"

"You are no father of mine. I will make you pay for what you did to Akira and the world," I said, getting into a stance.

"Oh, Jin, I'm so hurt," Kazuya said, "But if you want to fight, then very well."

He got into his stance as well, an amused smile crossing his face. And I wanted nothing more than to wipe the smirk from his face.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	7. 7: Jin

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JIN**

"I don't understand how you could have done all this," I said, "But I promise you, I will make you pay for this, Kazuya."

He simply smirked and moved. I started running at him, drawing back my right fist, as he did the same. At the same time, we both swung our right fists towards each other's face. I inclined my head, narrowly dodging his fist, while he dodged my fist. The force of our near misses resulted in the windows on the floors below us shattering into a million pieces, as we swung our opposite fists. They slammed into each other, electric energy rushing from the contact, as I swung my right fist again, driving it into Kazuya's face. He responded with a blow to my ribs, then a second blow to my jaw that make me stagger, as his foot slammed into my stomach. I flew back, sliding on my back, but I flipped over onto my feet, deflecting his punch and striking him on the neck with the side of my hand. Kazuya faulted, but quickly recovered to punch me in the face again, as I whirled around from the blow and lashed out with a kick, catching him in the chest. Kazuya ducked under my fist, before rising up and doing an axe kick, but I leapt into the air, drawing back my fist, before dropping and driving my fist forward, smashing it into the concrete floor when Kazuya leapt back out of the way.

"Been such a long time since we've fought," Kazuya grinned, his left eye glowing, "I'm actually starting to enjoy myself."

"Don't get too comfortable with it," I growled.

I lunged at my father, swinging my fist, but he dropped and drove his fist upwards into my stomach. I gasped, as Kazuya drew his fist back and delivered another powerful blow to my stomach. I staggered back, clutching at my stomach, as Kazuya then performed his Lightning Screw Uppercut. I flew through the air and landed hard against the concrete, groaning as I slowly got to my feet, my back aching in pain.

"It's best if you just stop this now," Kazuya said.

"I'd say the same to you, but it's a bit late for that, isn't it?" I sneered.

"Like you would have any idea of why I'm doing what I'm doing."

"Well, why don't you just make it simple and tell me?"

"Because you're not ready to know and even if you were, you wouldn't understand why I'm doing this. But I'm sure you will, in time."

"That doesn't give me much to go on," I said, "An elaboration would be nice."

"Sorry. That'll be for another time."

Kazuya grinned and turned his back, heading towards his helicopter, which was still operating. However, I summoned part of the devil inside me and blasted the helicopter's main rotors off. The blades went spinning over the side of the Zaibatsu, as Kazuya glared angrily at me over his shoulder. I ignored the look as I removed my coat, then tore my shirt off as I finished my transformation into my Devil form. Spreading my black angelic wings, I flew at my father, just as he transformed, spreading his wings and flying up to greet me. We slammed into each other, Kazuya's momentum driving us through one of the glass structures, glass pieces flying out around us. Cuts appeared in my body, but I ignored the slicing pain, as I grabbed hold of Kazuya and hurled him towards one of the satellite dishes, snapping it in half, as I then shot a laser beam at him. Flames erupted from the destroyed satellite dish, along with Kazuya, as he flew at me, his fist slamming into my face, while my foot connected with his stomach at the same time. Recovering quickly, I grabbed Kazuya by the jaw and threw him towards the helipad, but he caught himself and flew back at me, as I dodged his fist, punching him in the face, then slamming both fists onto the top of his head, before shooting a beam at him. Kazuya flew towards the helipad, but before he landed, he fired a beam that impaled my left wing.

I cried out, my wing faltering and I fell towards the ground, landing on my hands and knees, looking up at Kazuya turned back into his human form, his shredded white pants the only scrap of clothing left on his body, as a second helicopter rose up over the building. I gritted my teeth in pain, before reverting back to human form.

"I'm sorry this has come to pass, Jin, but this is what's needed to happen," Kazuya said, "I know you hate me now and you should. Until another time."

He walked away, leaping across to the awaiting helicopter, as it rose up and took off into the night sky. I growled in frustration, slamming my fists into the concrete, leaving dents, before getting to my feet. Putting my coat back on, I made my way down through the building, reaching the lobby, just as a small group of Tekken soldiers walked through the front door. I stopped, preparing myself for a fight, knowing I could take on the fifteen men there, when the leader suddenly approached me on his own and removed his helmet, before kneeling down before me. He was dressed in the primarily-red and black armour of the Tekken force, with a lion's head symbol on his chest and a navy blue, almost black cape with three tails. He looked to be only a few years older than me, with dark eyes and sandy brown hair that hung over his face in the front, short backwards spikes on the left side of his head and large spikes of hair reaching backwards and curving upwards on the right side.

"Jin Kazama, we finally meet at last," the soldier said, standing to his full height.

"Uh…who are you?" I asked, still wary of the soldiers.

"My name is Lars Alexandersson and I am the leader of my force of Tekken soldiers. We have served Kazuya faithfully until now. I believe his actions are not for a good cause and so, we are defecting to under your command."

"Ah…well, that's great, I appreciate it," I said, before studying his face and frowning, "Why do you look familiar?"

"Thought you ask that and I know this may sound very strange, but I am actually your uncle, Jin," Lars said, "Which means I am Kazuya's younger brother."

"What? You're kidding me, right? You look like you're only just a few years older than me."

"That's true. I am only a few years older than you, but I am the son of Heihachi Mishima…just about twenty-five years or so younger than Kazuya."

"How come you never came to us beforehand?" I asked, "How come I didn't know about this? Geez and I had to put up with Lee as my only uncle."

"I told Kazuya a few years ago and I didn't want to be known to anyone else yet, as I'm somewhat a private person. But after he's started war across the world, I believe there is no need for that. So, Jin, I'm here to be on your side."

"Good. Let's get going and see what we can find out together."

I led the Tekken force outside the building, only to find a woman standing on the sidewalk before us. She looked exotic, with a sleek, trim body, dressed in a tight gold, navel-revealing top, gold armbands, a dark blue skirt and black, knee-height boots, her jet-black hair brushed back into a tight bun, with several strands falling around her face. She looked at us with heavily-lined dark eyes and I had a strange feeling that she was looking at me.

"Jin Kazama, correct?" she asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Zafina and I come from Edenia. I have something that I must tell you."

"Really? Well, that's great, but in case you haven't notice, Miss Zafina, I'm somewhat busy. Gotta stop my father from continuing his war on the world."

"It is not just the world he's warring against," Zafina said, "He's spread his war across the realms, mainly Outworld, the Netherrealm and Edenia. But there is a reason behind his war and it is important you know what it is."

"Well, I've been trying to find out, so please, do tell," I said.

"Your father is trying to awaken the demon Azazel. But to do that, he must create enough conflict that will raise the demon from its slumber."

"Why would Kazuya want to awaken a demon?" Lars asked, "He's a devil already."

"Perhaps he wants power from this demon," I suggested, "But his lust for power ended years ago. Why start it up again?"

"I do not know why he wishes to awaken Azazel," Zafina said, "But he must not succeed. If Azazel rises, the realms will all be destroyed by his power."

"Well, that's just wonderful," I said, "Where can we find this Azazel?"

"His tomb resides in Edenia. I have been watching over it for centuries, keeping careful guard and I have had no problems until now. War is breaking out in Edenia and I believe Shao Kahn has taken the throne. This is why I have come to you, Jin, to stop Kazuya from achieving his goal."

"Yeah, sure, no worries. Alright then, let's get moving. Once we're away from here, we can trade information and come up with a plan to stop Azazel from rising."

Zafina nodded and we got into the transport vehicles that Lars' men had arrived in and we set off towards my home. Along the way, I thought about this Azazel demon that my father was trying to raise, wondering why he was doing it, before deciding that no matter what, I would have to stop him from succeeding.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	8. 8: Kitana and Julia

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**KITANA**

I opened my eyes to see my husband, twin children and Sub Zero crowding before me. I blinked my eyes rapidly, trying to understand where I was and what had happened. The last thing I remembered was fighting against Bryan and getting hit by…

"Hey, Kit, welcome back," Scorpion smiled.

I looked up at him, seeing that he wasn't wearing his mask, his black hair receding and combed back, his dark beard trimmed small and sharp and I smiled at I looked at him, before turning to our twin children, the creations of our love.

"Hey, Mom, glad to see you're okay," Sasha said.

I groaned as I slid off the couch and slowly got to my feet, supported by Scorpion, as I remembered who I had seen and I turned to my husband in a hurry.

"Scorpion, we have a problem with Kazuya!"

"Yeah, I know," Scorpion replied, "The palace was destroyed by his air forces. And we've got other problems. Shao Kahn's taken the Edenia throne."

My jaw dropped open in surprise. I had known my stepfather to still be active in Outworld, but he was still weak and his army wasn't as huge as it used to be. To hear that he had taken the Edenia throne once again was like a blow to my face.

"What about my mother? What about Jade?" I asked.

"They're fine," Sub Zero replied, "They're at Sonya's base right now."

"Thank goodness for that. So, what do we do now?"

"Well, I'm going to go and talk to Jin," Scorpion replied, "Unless he's with his father on the this whole 'war on the realms' thing, which I doubt."

"What 'war on the realms' thing?"

"Well, as Dad said, Shao Kahn's taken the throne," Azriel replied, "Don't know how if the palace was destroyed and is he really our grandfather?"

"Which means," Sub Zero said, ignoring my son, "That Shao Kahn's armies are occupying Edenia. The Netherrealm was attacked by Kazuya's Tekken forces and Earth is caught up by a war that was sprung on them by Kazuya. At the same time, I know that Tarkatan forces were seen in Korea recently."

"Yeah, it was Kazuya who attacked the palace and knocked me out," I said, "What does that mean? What has happened to him?"

Sub Zero shrugged, "Well, we all know he's been very different since Jun died last year. Can't blame him. But starting Realm War III is taking it too far."

"Okay then. I think I'll go to Sonya's to meet my mother," I said, "Then we'll discuss taking back the throne. Edenia hasn't merged with Outworld again, has it?"

"I'm not sure," Scorpion replied, "I haven't been there since we fought Shao Kahn."

"Alright, well, I'll head off and discuss tactics."

"Hey, Mom, can I come with?" Sasha asked.

"Such a princess," Azriel scoffed, "I'll be staying here with Dad."

"I don't care what you're doing, Azriel," his sister shot back, "I'm going with Mom."

"Well, I guess you are," I sighed.

Sub Zero led my daughter and I to the portal room, where Sareena was busy fiddling around with the machines. Once she was satisfied with everything, she smiled and pushed the button, as a large wavy blue portal opened up before us.

"Alright, Kitana, this is the drop-off point," Sub Zero said, "Take care."

"Thanks, Sub Zero," I said, before turning to my daughter, "Come on."

I stepped through the portal, getting tossed about through space and time, before arriving a moment later in a large military base, as Sasha arrived next to me. I checked over her, before asking the soldier where Sonya was. I was pointed in the general direction and with Sasha in tow, I set off for the conference room, knocking on the door and waiting for a moment, until Sonya answered the door.

"Kitana, is that really you? And Sasha?"

"Yeah, it's me," I replied, "Do you have a moment?"

"I guess I can squeeze you in. Come in."

Sasha and I stepped inside the room, seeing the several generals sitting at the table. Sonya took her seat at the head of the table, as Sasha and I were put towards the end with a couple of spare seats and I was surprised to see who I was sitting next to. Although I hadn't seen him in a few years, there was no mistaking him at all.

"Hwoarang?"

The soldier turned around with a surprised look on his face, then he smiled.

"Hello, Kitana, how are you?"

"Right then, shall we continue this meeting?" Sonya asked, "In case some of you don't know, I present Princess Kitana of Edenia and her daughter, Princess Sasha. So, Kitana, what brings you here?"

"Well, I don't know if you know, but Edenia has been taken over by Shao Kahn and his forces," I said, "I don't know if Kazuya was involved or not, but I do know that Edenia must be taken back by its rightful owners."

"And that's something we'll add to the list and consider a main priority," Sonya said, "Now, anyone got ideas on how we can best tackle this Kazuya problem?"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JULIA**

"How is she?"

I turned around to see Asuka leaning in the doorway, before turning back to my daughter, who was lying unconscious on her bed. After we had knocked her out, Asuka and I brought Akira back home to make sure she didn't transform into a Devil again. Luckily for us, the bullet wound she had received from Kazuya had fully healed and now, Akira was sleeping peacefully. I smiled as I brushed back a strand of her short dark hair, before turning back to my sister-in-law.

"She's fine. Has Jin come back yet?"

"No sign of him yet. And Jett is in bed and fast asleep, so that's good."

"Thanks. You should head off and make sure your boys aren't getting into trouble."

Asuka laughed, "Yeah, knowing Trunks and Kenji, what they're like. Well, I suppose you're right and it's getting late. I'll see you around, Julia."

"Okay then. Thanks again."

Asuka left, the front door closing behind her, as I left my daughter's side, heading into the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee. As I leaned against the bench, sipping my coffee, Jin finally arrived home, albeit without his shirt and his clothes were torn in some places.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I met up with my father and we fought, before he escaped. I still didn't get much answers from him though. How's Akira? Is she okay?"

"She's sleeping right now," I replied, "She's fine for the time being. I hope she'll be okay. We can only find out when she wakes up."

Jin nodded and removed his coat, tossing it over the back of the couch. I frowned at it, but he ignored me, before making himself a cup of coffee, then hopping up onto the bench, coffee mug in hands and a thoughtful look on his face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You know what I found out tonight?" Jin said, "I have a long-lost uncle who's actually only a few years older than me."

"You're kidding right. You have another uncle. And he's barely older than you?"

"That's right. Turns out Heihachi had another kid while Kazuya was a young man. Kinda weirded out that old Heihachi was still making kids at that age."

"Yeah, it is a scary thought," I agreed, "Well, I'm gonna go to bed soon. You coming with me?"

Jin nodded, before setting his mug down.

"I also found out why Kazuya is committing World War III. According to this Edenian gal named Zafina, he's trying to raise the demon Azazel."

The minute Jin said that, I froze, thinking back to the elderly woman's warning and I instantly knew what she was talking about. Apparently, Jin had noticed the worried look on my face, because he was asking me about it.

"What is it, Julia?"

"Just…something I was told…when I was in Arizona," I replied, "An elderly woman told me to make sure you didn't fight your father, otherwise, you'd awaken the dark god Azazel and spread conflict across the world."

"Wait, you serious about this? My father _and_ me will awaken Azazel."

"And if you fought him earlier, then it's already started and we're all doomed."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	9. 9: Raiden and Akira

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**RAIDEN**

Darkness was spreading across the realms, all caused by one man: Kazuya Mishima.

It was saddening to see this warrior of good now trying to destroy all the realms in an effort to raise a dark god that even I had difficulty in sealing away centuries ago. It seemed as if Azazel's evil couldn't be contained forever. While it was saddening to see Kazuya go down this path, it was also frustrating to see another reckless human sabotaging the safety and stability of the realms, especially Earth. I knew I had to stop him, but what right did I have? I could remember when I had been so corrupted by my sacrifice against Onaga, that I had turned against the force of light and sided with evil. However, that was for a brief moment, until I was defeated in combat by Liu Kang and purified, which was followed by punishment from the Elder Gods. I had been stripped of most of my powers, so while I was still immortal, I wasn't as strong as I was before and I was now simply a god.

I probably still had enough power to challenge Kazuya, but it would be risky, with him at full power and myself with a fraction of my own. But I knew that despite the risks, I had no choice but to face him and attempt to stop him from raising Azazel. It was my job to protect Earth and now I had to do just that. Kazuya had just arrived in Edenia and that would be where I would face him.

I teleported to Edenia, floating in mid-air, my cape blowing behind me in the gentle breeze of the coming dawn, as the three Tekken helicopters began approaching. I raised my left hand, holding it out towards the nearest helicopter. A bolt of lightning flew from my hand, striking the helicopter and exploding it. The burning carcass of steel fell towards the ground, as I did the same thing to the second helicopter. By now, the third helicopter was already descending, landing on the ground, as Kazuya and three Tekken soldiers stepped out. I descended until I had touched the ground.

"So, Raiden," Kazuya sneered, "Good guy or bad guy?"

"I know that I am being a hypocrite for trying to stop your evil ways, despite having fallen into darkness myself," I said, "But I can't allow you to raise Azazel."

"Whatever. And you're gonna try and stop me? Good luck."

I raised my hands, as a ball of lightning appeared in my palms, then I released its energy, knocking out Kazuya's men, while electrocuting his helicopter. Kazuya simply looked at his aircraft and men with a bored look on his face.

"So, you're wishing to fight me?" he asked, his left eye glowing crimson.

"No, I'm only wishing to stop you," I replied.

Kazuya sneered, before unfolding his arms and getting into a stance, as I did the same. A slight breeze swept across the barren wastelands, brushing dirt along the ground. I flew at Kazuya, swinging my fist and driving it into his face. He staggered back, as my other fist whipped around to slam into his cheek, sending him flying. As soon as his shoulders hit the ground, Kazuya pushed off to flip over onto his feet, but I was upon him once again, driving my fist into his jaw, before kicking him in the stomach. Before Kazuya had time to recover, I unleased a blast of lightning upon him, blasting him through the air. He chuckled as he got to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Is that the best you can do, Thunder God?" Kazuya sneered, "What happened to your power? Oh wait, you got punished for your misdeeds, didn't you?"

"I can't allow you to raise Azazel," I said, trying to ignore him, "His power will destroy the realms. Don't you understand that?"

"Sure I do. Completely and utterly. But who said he'll destroy the realms?"

My jaw dropped open, "You can't possibly mean that you'll take Azazel's power?"

Kazuya smirked, "That's open to interpretation."

"No, you can't!"

I unleased a powerful blast of lightning, but Kazuya transformed into Devil and leapt over the blast, before flying at me and slamming his fist into my jaw. I flew back, but caught myself and flew into the air, as Kazuya came flying up at me, firing off a laser beam. I dodged it, then fired a lightning bolt, which struck Kazuya in the chest. As he hung in mid-air, I slammed into him, driving him towards the ground. However, at the last minute, Kazuya flipped me over and kicked me in the stomach when we were a foot above the ground. I smashed into the dirt, cracks running away from my body and I groaned in pain, feeling the blood run from my nose and split lips. I stood up from the crater my body had made in the ground, silently cursing the Elder Gods, before looking up at Kazuya hovering above me. He grinned, before flying down at me, but I leapt over him, shooting a lightning bolt at his back. It struck him, but he pushed off the ground with one hand, flipping over and striking me in the chest with a laser beam. I hit the ground, but quickly flipped back up onto my feet, just in time to hit Kazuya's fist with my jaw. His hand then quickly wrapped around my throat, as Kazuya flew up into the air, before hurling me into the ground again. Another laser beam struck me, but this one was continuous, as it kept drilling into my chest until it impaled me. I cried out in agony, blood running from the wound, as Kazuya landed beside me and turned back to his human form.

"Sorry, Raiden, but I had to do that. I had to stop you from stopping me."

"No, you can't release Azazel," I groaned, blood running from my lips, "You're jeopardising the entire universe. The entire existence of things."

"Maybe you're right. But the only thing I can do right now is simply raise his temple. I'm completely unable to awaken him just yet. And I need Jin for that."

"Then I'll make sure Jin doesn't go anywhere near you," I said.

Kazuya laughed, "You can't stop him. He has a vendetta against me, righteously so and he won't let anyone or anything stop him from getting to me."

"I will do everything I can within my power to stop Jin from reaching you."

"Raiden, I know my son. I know what he's like. You don't. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things that I need doing, like raising a god's temple."

I raised my hand and fired a lightning bolt, but Kazuya transformed and knocked the bolt away, as his foot slammed down on my wrist and another laser beam was fired into my chest, this one dangerously close to my heart.

"Now, listen here, Thunder God," Kazuya snarled, "Stop interfering. Keep it up and I'll send you back to Heaven, got it? Now buzz off."

And with that, Kazuya spread his wings, before taking to the skies and flying away. Once he disappeared from sight, I painfully got to my feet, before using what energy I could muster in order to teleport back to the Heavens so I could begin healing.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**AKIRA**

I woke up to the sunlight entering through my bedroom window and I sat up quickly, registering that I was in fact back in my own room. I frowned, trying to remember how I ended up in here again. The last thing I was able to remember was getting caught eavesdropping by my grandfather and called into his office. And then he pulled out a gun and aimed at me. I remembered hearing a bang and a feeling of pain and numbness sweeping through me. I also felt a huge surge of evil and thinking back now, I realised that the surge had come within me, just before I blacked out.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Oh look, the banshee's awake."

"Run along, Jett," I glared at my little brother.

"Or you'll do what?" Jett said, crossing his arms and trying to imitate Dad.

"Jett, stop pestering your sister," Dad said, finally arriving, "Akira, restrain the Devil. Remove the death glare now."

"I knew it!" Jett cried, "I always thought Akira was a demon."

"Jett, go now!" Dad shouted.

As Jett ran off, I realised what Dad had said earlier when scolding my brother.

"Huh? The Devil? Dad, what are you talking about?"

Dad sighed as he entered my room, standing before my vanity table and staring at the contents, before looking at me and I think I saw pain in his eyes.

"You know how your grandfather, aunt and me all possess the Devil Gene," Dad said and when I nodded, "Well, as it turns out, you also possess it. And you transformed for the first time last night when my father shot you."

"Oh. So he really did shoot me and I turned into a demon-like creature. Dad, why did he shoot me? What's going on with Grandpa? Why is he acting weird?"

Dad sighed, "I wish I knew, sweetheart, I really do."

"So…what happens now with me being a Devil and all?" I asked.

"Well, first of all, you need to learn how to control it, so that means you'll be training with me until you are able to resist the Devil's control and you can master it."

"Gee, Dad, it sounds really difficult."

"Don't worry, it's worse."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	10. 10: Jin and Hwoarang

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JIN**

Training Akira to control the Devil within her wasn't something that was easy. I knew just how difficult it was from my own experiences, however, I knew it would be a little easier for Akira, as the Gene wouldn't be as prevalent in her DNA as it was in mine, which for her, was a good thing. Still didn't mean it was easy to train her. There were times when I had to restrain the Devil inside her as it threatened to tear its way out of her and destroy everything in sight. However, to my great surprise, Akira was slowly gaining control over the Devil a lot faster than I had ever expected. When she slipped uncontrollably and transformed, I would have beat the Devil back into submission, but it made Akira all the more determined and she would train harder than before in a fashion that greatly impressed me and blew my expectations out of the water. By the end of the day, to my greatest surprise, my daughter had achieved in one day what had taken me two years to complete: mastery over the Devil.

I stood there in the large training room of the mansion, sweat dripping from my body from having to restrain Akira's Devil form multiple times, while my daughter stood across from me, sweat covering her body, her black angelic wings spread out to their fullest length, black tattoos adorning her arms, forehead and chest, while an aura of red energy surrounded her. Surprisingly, she didn't possess horns like I do and her demonic eyes were actually purple, instead of red like mine and Asuka's.

"Okay, Akira, I think you've got it," I said, "Time to go back to normal now."

Akira nodded and the aura faded away as she straightened, the wings folding in on themselves until they had faded away completely, while her tattoos melted back into her body, while her eyes reverted back to their normal brown colour.

"I'm quite impressed," I said, "You've done a lot better than I expected. In fact, you far exceeded my expectations."

"Thanks, Dad," Akira smiled, "Can we rest now? I'm really tired actually."

"Sure, no problem sweetheart."

I tossed her a towel to wipe the sweat away, as I did the same, before leaving the room with my daughter. She soon left to go for a shower, as I went downstairs into the small laboratory, where I found my wife hunched over at her desk, working on something.

"Hey," I said, surprising her.

"Jin, you're an ass," Julia scolded, before adjusting her glasses, "How'd she go?"

"She did really well," I replied, "She actually managed to control the Devil and now she can transform at will."

"You're kidding right? She mastered in one day, whereas it took you over two years before you were even able to control the Devil."

"I know. It's real crazy. But then again, her Devil blood is diluted, so I guess that makes it easier for her to control it."

"Well, that's good news then," Julia smiled, "At least now I can rest easy knowing that she has it all under control. God, it was worse than puberty."

"Well, I guess that could true. Close enough anyway."

At that moment, Jett came downstairs.

"Dad, there's someone here to see you."

"Who is it?" I asked.

Jett shrugged, "Some guys. Look like the army."

Frowning, I headed upstairs with my son, before answering the front door and found to my surprise that a group of soldiers were standing there, just like Jett had said. But it was the leader of the soldiers that surprised me the most.

"Hey there, Kazama," Hwoarang greeted.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**HWOARANG**

"So, that's the plan," I said, leaning back against the wall, "Got it?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I do," Jin replied, "You're going to try and take back the Edenia throne for Kitana. You've got Kitana, Sub Zero, Scorpion, Sonya, you and your whole army, plus the Edenian army. So why do you need me?"

"An extra member wouldn't hurt. Why are you complaining anyway? Weren't you the one who called in your own Tekken soldiers before we left?"

Jin flipped me the bird before crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back. I grinned and looked over at the other helicopter in flight with us, knowing that my son was on that bird. We were currently heading towards a zone that housed a portal, allowing us access to Edenia. I knew the others were already there, waiting for us to arrive before they launched an assault on Shao Kahn. Three Tekken helicopters were flying alongside us, called in by Jin as they were loyal to him and not Kazuya. Which was good. The more people on our side, the better our chances. If only I really knew the reason why Kazuya was waging war on the realms. It just didn't make any sense.

"We're nearing the portal zone," the pilot reported.

"Good. Stay on course," I replied, "We're nearly there. You ready, Jin?"

He didn't reply, which I expected of him. I hung my head outside the helicopter, watching as a large gold portal opened up before us. Ducking back inside, I strapped myself in, as the entire helicopter began shaking when it flew through the portal. A second later, we had passed through and we were now in Edenia.

"Maybe you should get Julia to grow some trees here," I said, "Make it a nice change from all this barren wasteland."

"That's one of her projects right now. And it's working out quite nicely."

"Oh. Right then."

We sat in silence as we flew to Kitana's stronghold. It was a back-up facility built into the mountains in case of emergencies. Especially one like this, where the throne had been taken over by Shao Kahn and as a result, Edenia had merged with Outworld once again. If we could defeat Shao Kahn, then the merging would be reversed.

We reached the mountains and descended, touching down on the helipads, as we all got out and quickly scanned the perimeter, making sure there weren't any bogeys about, just as a few Tekken soldiers came up to talk to Jin, before taking him over to their helicopter. I headed inside the base with my men, leaving a couple behind to watch over the Tekken soldiers; as I entered the conference room. Five minutes later, Jin entered, but he was now dressed in white and black armour similar to the Tekken soldiers, with a long navy blue cape split into three parts and a long katana hung at his left hip, as he adjusted a greave and waved at everyone.

"Great, you're here, Jin," Kitana said, "Alright, let's get down to it, shall we?"

"Zafina?" Jin cried suddenly.

I looked over at the person he was referring to, seeing a stunningly beautiful woman standing in the corner near Kitana's seat. The woman looked up when Jin addressed her and gave him a small smile and a nod of her head.

"What brings you here?" Jin asked.

"I am here as Princess Kitana's advisor," Zafina replied, "Especially now with Kazuya being close to bringing Azazel forth."

"First off, we'll deal with Shao Kahn," Kitana said, "Once we've removed him from the throne, then we can focus on Kazuya. He shouldn't be too hard."

"Kazuya is strong," Raiden said from his position against the wall, "Very strong. I couldn't defeat him. Then again, my powers have been reduced."

"Which therefore leaves only me," Jin said, "I'm the only one who can fight him."

"Jin, you can't," Zafina cried, "If you do, Azazel will be awakened."

"Look, I'm the only one who can bring Kazuya down. The rest of you will have to be the ones fighting against Azazel and I'm sure with this force, we can defeat him."

"I hope you're right, Jin," I said, "Cause if not, then everything's getting fucked over."

"We'll be fine. So, what's the plan?"

"Well, we do have an army of Tarkatans guarding the palace," Kitana replied, "But we've all fought against them before. Still doesn't mean they'll be easy. Once we get through them, Shao Kahn will have his generals with him."

"Yes, but Shao Kahn is still weak," Scorpion growled, "Once we get through the generals and they shouldn't be a problem, then Shao Kahn will easily fall."

"Fingers crossed," Sub Zero added.

"Alright, let's head out," Kitana said, "And come back alive, everyone."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	11. 11: Scorpion

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**SCORPION**

Once our forces had been assembled, we would leave and head out to the palace, which had been recently reconstructed by Shao Kahn's magic. Too bad it wasn't going to last for very last. In my opinion, it needed a make-over anyway.

"Think we'll be able to handle Shao Kahn?" Kitana asked, "Think we'll even be able to handle Azazel when he rises?"

We were currently in her private quarters, with her sitting on the bed and me leaning against the wall across from her, waiting for the others to get ready so we could leave. My mask, swords and upper armour were near the door along with her boots, while her mask and fans were lying beside her.

"Kitana, honey, we'll be fine," I replied, "We can handle Shao Kahn no problem. And look at how many of us there is. I'm sure we can deal with Azazel without hassle."

"Well, I have heard stories from both Zafina and Shao Kahn and they have both said that Azazel is an extremely powerful and invincible dark god. Even Shao Kahn was worried about him."

"Well, that's what they said about Onaga and I killed him just fine, didn't I?"

"Hanzo, this is different," Kitana said, "This is a god. More powerful than Onaga ever was. Even more powerful than that grotesque Brolpachi."

"We'll be fine," I said, pulling her to her feet, "Our kids are counting on us. And I know that I'm going to survive so I can see them again."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm just worried, that's all."

I smiled and pulled Kitana close to me, before mashing our lips together. She wrapped her arms around my neck, as I crushed her body to mine, one hand softly raking through her dark hair. She had cut it short recently so now it only hung down to just past her shoulder blades. Our kiss starting to grow intense, my tongue gently pressing against her lips, as we then drew back to catch a breath.

"Princess Kitana? Mister Hasashi? Everyone's ready to go."

"Thanks," Kitana told the servant, who then left.

She reluctantly pulled away from me, putting on her mask and boots, as I put on my armour and mask, strapping my swords to my back as she slid her fans into her boots. Then, hand in hand, we left the room and headed to the conference room, where everyone had gathered and were waiting for our arrival.

"Now that you two are here, let's get going," Raiden said, "Everyone, grab onto me."

Kitana placed her hand on Raiden's shoulder, while I held hers and Asuka grabbed my other hand. Soon, everyone was connected to Raiden via each other and his body began glowing brightly, as a blinding light washed over us, engulfing the entire room. I felt a pulling sensation on my navel and my feet left the ground, as my head began spinning. While it felt like it took minutes, only a few seconds passed and the next thing we knew, we were all in Edenia, standing outside the palace.

And there was a huge army of Tarkatans waiting just for us.

"If anyone wants to back out, now's the time," I said.

"I'm good thanks," Hwoarang said, "Men, move in."

The military moved forward, just as the Tarkatans noticed us and let out a massive, simultaneous, bloodthirsty battle cry, before charging at us. I drew my Mugai Ryu, as hellfire coated the blade, while the military and Tekken soldiers opened fire with their machineguns. Tarkatans roared as they were cut down by the bullets, however, three helicopter came flying into view and I could see the Mishima Zaibatsu symbol on the side, as their machineguns spun into action, the hail of bullets shredding the soldiers, as their screams rang throughout the battlefield. A laser beam from Jin and a bolt of lightning from Raiden took out two of the helicopters, sending them crashing to the ground as burning carcasses of steel.

I brought my sword up to deflect a Tarkatan's blade, kicking him in the stomach, then slicing his throat open, before parrying a second Tarkatan's blades and stabbing him in the chest. As soon as he fell, three Tarkatans arrived to take his place. I blocked the first two, whilst kicking the third, then fell them all in one wide slash. As their bodies fell away from me, I performed a backflip kick on another Tarkatan, while leaving behind a trail of flames, before summoning hellfire from beneath him. He screamed as he burned, as I then impaled another Tarkatan through the throat, before removing my sword and cleaving a Tarkatan's head in two.

"Scorpion!" cried a large, deep-voiced Tarkatan, "Where are you?"

"Why would he be interested in you?" Kitana asked, stabbing a Tarkatan with her fans.

"I have no idea," I replied, disembowelling a Tarkatan.

I noticed that the third helicopter had been brought down by Sub Zero's ice beam, as I teleported behind a Tarkatan and sliced through his spine. I cut down another one of his comrades, as the large Tarkatan from before came bounding up to me, swinging his large blades, but I deflected his attacks and kicked him in the stomach.

"So, what's the story?" I asked, stabbing my sword through a Tarkatan's face to my left, "What is it you've got against me?"

"I am Saraka, the son of Baraka and I owe you death for killing my father!"

"Aw, that's too bad."

Saraka snarled and lunged forward with both blades, but I stepped back out of the way, before bringing my sword overhead. He blocked, before spinning around like a small tornado, his blades pointed out of the sides, however, I dropped and slid at his legs, knocking them out from underneath him. We both rose up, as Saraka growled and fired a projectile off his blade. I knocked it aside, before blocking one of his blades, whilst kicking him in the stomach, then swung my sword and sliced completely through his neck. However, I wasn't done with him, as I then sliced him in half at the waist, before kicking his torso away and slicing his head in half as it fell.

"Sorry, but looks like you'll be joining your father," I said.

I whirled around, decapitating a Tarkatan, as three more took his place. It looked like it was a never-ending sea of Tarkatans, as I killed another five of them quickly.

"Kitana, I'm going all out. Cover me," I called.

She nodded and kicked a Tarkatan in the face, before slicing his chest open, then hurled one of her fans into another Tarkatan's chest. She quickly retrieved it, ducking under a Tarkatan's blades and slicing his legs off. I held my hands together, generating a small ball of hellfire, before gathering my energy and feeding it into the ball. It grew slightly bigger and began glowing, the heat rising to massive temperatures, as I called Kitana back to behind me, before releasing the ball. A sea of hellfire spread out from my hands, washing over the Tarkatans and incinerating them completely, leaving them as screaming, burning hunks of flesh, as they soon dropped like flies, their charred bodies still burning as we all regrouped. Looking around, I watched as the remainder of the Tarkatans were swiftly taken down, mainly by a large blast of ice from Sub Zero that froze many of the mutants solid, allowing them to be shattered into a million pieces each, then we all moved on into the palace, soon coming into the throne room where Shao Kahn was sitting comfortably on the reconstructed throne. He was surrounded by Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Reptile, Havik, Noob Saibot, Mileena and the most surprising of all, Ashe.

"So, Ashe, you're working for Shao Kahn now, huh?" Jin asked his twin, "And here I was thinking you were your own man."

"Well, there are some benefits," Ashe grinned, before turning to Mileena, "Right, babe?"

I gagged. I couldn't imagine or understand anyone other than Baraka lusting after Mileena. Sure, she had a killer body, like Kitana's, but remove that mask of hers and it's a whole different story. You wouldn't be wanting a blowjob from that.

"Wow, you are really messed up," Jin said, shaking his head.

"Shao Kahn," Raiden called, "I am giving you one chance to leave the throne and return to Outworld. Otherwise, we'd be forced to destroy you."

"I think I'm quite liking it here, so I'm going to have to decline the offer," Shao Kahn said, "You know what to do. Kill them!"

"Alrighty then, if that's how you want to play," Hwoarang said, "Then we'll play."

He stepped forward with Jin, as they stood a few steps away from each other, before holding out their arms to their sides. I realised what they were about to do and was correct as they slid towards each other, bringing their arms over in a semi-circle, before pushing them out, whilst cocking their opposite knees, then putting that foot down, while touching fingertips at the same time. A bright, blinding light engulfed Hwoarang and Jin and when it faded away, only one person was remaining, but he was neither Jin nor Hwoarang, but a combination of both, with his spiky auburn hair, his dark eyes and wearing an outfit that consisted of white pants, an orange and black sleeveless jacket that reached halfway down their torso, navy blue wristbands and a sash, finished off with a pair of navy blue boots.

"Hello again," Jinarang grinned.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	12. 12: Akira and Jinarang

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**AKIRA**

"This sucks," I muttered, "Dad's gone with Hwoarang to Edenia to help out against Shao Kahn and I don't get to go. What the hell? I can control the Devil now."

"Yeah, Mom and Dad have also gone," Sasha said, "It's pretty crappy. What's the point of training us since we were kids if we don't get to help out in big events."

"Well, there's always the World Tournaments, but they get boring pretty quickly," her twin added dryly, "And what's the point of Dad giving me a kunai if I can't use it."

The three of us were currently hanging out in my room. After Dad had left with Hwoarang, I had called Sasha and Azriel over, as they were in the city and they had told me that their parents had also gone to Edenia with Sub Zero. Sure, they could have stayed with Sareena, but they had said that beating up the Lin Kuei was too easy nowadays. So, we were all here, grumbling over the frustration of being left behind.

"Well, you know what I think we should do," I said, "We should go to Edenia."

"What? What for? Why?" Sasha asked.

"I get it," Azriel grinned, "Someone's looking to have a fight, aren't they?"

"Well, yeah, why not? I'm itching to have a crack at someone with my Devil powers."

"Okay, but how are we going to get to Edenia?"

"With a portal, dumbass," Sasha replied, rolling her eyes at her twin, "We'll head to Sub Zero's temple and use the portal outlet there."

"You got any idea on how to operate them?" Azriel shot back.

"Well, yeah, Mom showed me a few times. It'll be easy."

"Wonderful. Now, let's get going," I said.

I headed over to my walk-in wardrobe, getting changed into a black collared and sleeveless top that revealed the leather cups; a pair of black pants with the image of tribal eagle wings forming a heart on the thighs; a pair of gold-fringed black cowboy boots, before completing the look with a pair of black cowskin fingerless gloves that reached up to my elbows. I played with my short dark hair for a moment until I was satisfied with the look, spreading out my bangs over my forehead, before entering my room, as Sasha and Azriel joined me by the door.

"Question," Azriel said, "How are we gonna get past your mom?"

"Easy," I replied, "It's called a little brother."

I headed down the hallway until I reached my brother's room, where I found him playing video games. I think it was Street Fighter or something like that. Not that I was interested. I had other things to attend to. I entered his room and stood in front of the TV, blocking off his view much to his protests.

"Hey, move it!" Jett cried, "I'm gonna die otherwise."

"Jett, Mom wants to see you," I said, "I think she wants to try out some of her cookies that she's been making."

"Wow, really. Okay then."

He paused his game and raced out of his room, moving faster than I had ever seen him. I motioned to the twins and quickly, but silently, we snuck out through the front door while Jett bugged Mom. Once out on the street, I concentrated on the evil within me, bringing it to the surface, while holding it under control. I felt myself transform in a flux of blood-red energy and I heard Azriel's impressed whistle as I stretched my wings out to their fullest length.

"Okay, we gotta hurry," I said, my voice tainted by the demon.

I grabbed hold of the twins and spread my wings, before taking to the skies. I wasn't used to flying, especially with two passengers, but I was able to manage, staying above the clouds so I wouldn't be seen by anyone down below. It took us a couple of hours for us to reach the Lin Kuei Temple and luckily for Azriel, he refrained from ever saying 'are we there yet?', otherwise, I would have dropped him. Once we reached the Temple, I touched down, letting the twins go, before forcing the Devil back inside me and revert back to my human form.

"Now, all we have to do is avoid the guards," Sasha said, "Good thing I know where they are. Just follow me."

Azriel and I followed after Sasha, as she led us through the Temple, avoiding the guards until we reached the room where the portal was held. Sasha began playing around with the controls, typing in our destination, as the portal began humming.

"And what do you three think you're doing?"

We all jumped, before turning around to see Sareena standing in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at us.

"Uh…well…we are," I stammered, "We just want to go to Edenia."

"And what for? There's a battle going on there and as far as I know, you three aren't meant to be there. I'm pretty sure Scorpion, Kitana and Jin told me to keep an eye out for you three."

"What? Mom and Dad knew we would try this?" Azriel cried incredulously.

"Look, Sareena, we have to help," I said, "No matter what. I want to be there to help my father. Regardless of what he wants me to do, I need to help him."

"Look, I could get in trouble for this, okay?" Sareena said, "I can't let you go there."

"What if your sons wanted to help Sub Zero?" Sasha said, "Would you stop them?"

Sareena bit her lower lip, before letting out a sigh.

"Okay, fine then. Go and help. Just…don't get killed."

"Thanks, Sareena," I said.

Azriel and Sasha agreed, before stepping through the portal and then I followed after them, hurtling through time and space, as my feet finally touched the ground once again and I looked around, seeing that we were in Edenia.

"Alright, let's go," Azriel said.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JINARANG**

"So, which one of you ladies wants to step on up?" I asked, "And no, Mileena, you're not a lady, so don't bother."

"What the hell was that?" Ashe cried, "With the dancing and the chanting, the bright light and this? It's like you combined into one."

"What, you never saw us before?" I said, "Don't you remember when I showed up to fight Brolpachi and nearly kicked his ass? By the way, Ashley, nice scar."

He growled at this when I pointed out the scar that Jin had given him over his right eye ten years ago. It had faded away slightly, but still mostly visible, as I flexed my arms, jumping up and down on the spot, then getting into a stance.

"Come on, someone fight me," I said, "I only have thirty minutes until I'm gone again and then you'll have to wait a whole hour."

"This is intriguing," Shao Kahn said, "They did a dance and fused into one, combing their bodies, souls, powers and mind. I must know how to do this."

"It's pointless for you," I said, "You need someone of equal size and power and I don't think there's anyone like that for you, Kahny. Say, why don't you fight me?"

"No, but Shang Tsung will."

"What?" Shang Tsung cried, before seeing Shao Kahn's look and sighing, "Fine."

I grinned, as Shang Tsung approached me, before getting into a stance. Moving swiftly, I flew at Shang Tsung, driving my knee into his stomach. He gagged, as I stepped back and he staggered, clutching at his stomach while trying to suck in air. I grinned as I jumped up and delivered a powerful kick to his neck, sending him flying into the wall and slumping over in a heap. After a moment, he finally got up, rubbing his neck in pain, before launching a fireball. I smacked it aside, then deflected the next three fireballs, before flying at Shang Tsung again and launching a kick into his chin that sent him flying into the air, as I did a backflip, before landing on my feet and pushing off into the air after the sorcerer, driving my knee into his back, while slamming my fists onto his chest, sending him crashing into the floor.

"What's the matter? Thought you'd be taking this seriously. Oh well, here goes."

I powered up, transforming into the Devil, before firing a laser beam through Shang Tsung's chest, holding the beam and lifting the sorcerer up into the air before me. Gathering energy around my right fist, I let go with the laser, before flying at Shang Tsung again, driving my energised fist into his stomach, then spinning around and flying at the ground, slamming the sorcerer into the floor and discharging the energy. There was a huge energy explosion and I stood up, smiling at the large amount of ashes that had used to be Shang Tsung.

"So, who's next?" I asked, facing Shao Kahn and the others, "Step on up."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	13. 13: Raiden and Kitana

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**RAIDEN**

I was amazed at what I had just seen. Whoever this fused person was, he had easily overwhelmed Shang Tsung and obliterated him. I began to hope that this fusion would actually have a chance at defeating Azazel, should the dark god rise. However, I then realised that Azazel wouldn't rise, as long as Jin didn't fight Kazuya directly. Which meant I would have to try and prevent Jin from facing Kazuya, something that I knew wouldn't be a very easy feat to accomplish.

"Come on, anyone else wanna challenge me?" the fused person asked, his voice a combination of both Jin's and Hwoarang's.

"Does he have a name?" I whispered to Asuka.

"Yeah, it's Jinarang," she replied, "Don't look at me like that, he named himself."

"How powerful is he exactly?"

"Dunno, but he's really strong. More powerful than Dad and me easily."

"Hmm. Then perhaps this Jinarang could be the one to defeat Azazel."

"I've had enough of this," Shao Kahn cried, rising up from the throne, "It's time to settle this. I challenge Raiden to Mortal Kombat!"

"What is this all about?" I demanded.

"Hey, what about me?" Jinarang asked, "Shouldn't I get fought first?"

"I have no interest in you, whoever you are," Shao Kahn replied, "Besides, I have a score to settle with the Thunder God."

Given that I had expended a large amount of energy with the teleporting, as well as battling against numerous Tarkatans, I knew that I wouldn't last very long against Shao Kahn. His power had greatly returned since he took over Edenia, while the Elder Gods still refused to grant me my former powers. But I knew I couldn't back out of the fight. Plus, I did have my allies behind me, so I stepped forth and accepted.

"Very well then, Shao Kahn, let's fight," I said.

"I was hoping you'd accept. Not like you can decline anyway," Shao Kahn smirked.

I got into a stance, as Shao Kahn did the same, holding himself regally, while I was in a defensive stance, balls of lightning generating in my palms. I then balled them up into fists and charged at Shao Kahn, swinging my left fist, as he brought up his right forearm to block. I drove my other fist into his ribs, discharging the lightning into his body, then slamming my knee into his stomach. Shao Kahn responded by whirling around and driving his elbow into my jaw, before planting his foot in my gut. I hit the ground, but quickly bounced back up onto my feet, as Shao Kahn's energised fist slammed into my jaw. I thought I heard my jaw crack, as his hammer crashed onto my left shoulder. I cried out when the bone shattered and I retaliated with a blast of lightning that struck Shao Kahn in the chest, knocking him back a few steps.

"Want me too step in for you, Raiden?" Jinarang asked, "You look pretty beat."

He was standing to the side in his human form, arms crossed over his chest and an amused look on his face. I shook my head, before lifting my arm up and feeling the bones realign themselves. However, Shao Kahn wasn't going to just stand around and let me heal, as he came running in, his fist drawn back for the blow. I quickly created a shield of lightning that, when Shao Kahn struck it, created a wave of lightning chains that washed over the emperor, followed by another two waves. He staggered back, falling to one knee, as Mileena rushed to his side, but he brushed her back.

"I can handle a mere thunder god," Shao Kahn growled at his daughter.

Taking my chance, I charged at Shao Kahn, lunging at him, but an energy blast from him knocked me down, as his hammer slammed down onto my chest, breaking several ribs. I cried out, spitting up blood, as Shao Kahn held out his hand, charging up a ball of green energy. That was the last thing I saw before my vision clouded over and when they cleared, I saw that I was in the Heavens once again.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**KITANA**

I couldn't believe that I just seen Raiden get killed by Shao Kahn. While I knew that he would be back once he regenerated in the Heavens, it still didn't help the fact that I had witnessed his death. Especially at the hands of Shao Kahn, which was something I never thought I would ever see happen.

"So, who's next?" Shao Kahn laughed.

"How about me?" Jinarang asked.

He lunged across and slammed his fist into Shao Kahn's jaw, sending my stepfather flying across the throne room. Ashe ran in to attack, but with one blow from Jinarang, he was quickly out cold, as Quan Chi fired off a large skull projectile, which Jinarang batted aside. However, just as he began to fly at Quan Chi, Jinarang glowed briefly, before splitting apart into Jin and Hwoarang. Quan Chi grinned and promptly blasted the two, while Mileena was busy waking Ashe up.

"Ah, look at that, now there's only two of them," Shao Kahn grinned.

"Okay, let's take these cretins down," Scorpion growled.

He suddenly appeared behind Quan Chi in a flash of flames, driving his fist into the sorcerer's back, as Sub Zero fired a beam of ice at Havik, freeing his left arm, as Havik responded by hurling his morning star, catching Sub Zero in the chest. Asuka and Yoshimitsu rushed into the fight, as Noob Saibot and Reptile engaged them. Jin and Hwoarang got to their feet, as Ashe lunged at them. Mileena went to join them, but I threw one of my fans, cutting her off. She glared at me, drawing her sais, as I ran at her, before leaping up and delivering four kicks to her torso.

"So, Kitana, finally came to die, huh?" Mileena grinned, "At last, I'll have my revenge."

She lunged, as I struck her in the jaw with my fist, then picked up my fallen fan and flicked both weapons open, just in time to deflect Mileena's sais, while kicking her in the stomach. As she staggered back, I slashed with my fans, but Mileena knocked them aside and spun around with a high kick, which I ducked, but then she stabbed with both sais, nicking my suit. I slashed at her head, but she jumped back, before firing two sai energies, as I dodged them and hurled a fan. At that moment, I saw that Moloch and Drahmin had suddenly joined the fight, battling against the Tekken soldiers and military, slaughtering their way through the mortals with ease.

"Hah, now what are you going to do?" Mileena cackled.

I kicked her in the stomach, watching as Scorpion overpowered Quan Chi and disappeared through a lava portal in the floor. A moment later, Quan Chi was dragged beneath the surface of the floor through a pool of lava that had suddenly appeared. Then, Scorpion reappeared, followed by a scorched skeleton, which he was holding victoriously in the air, before dropping the skeleton and facing off against Moloch.

Mileena came flying back into the fight, as I dodged her sais, slashing her across the stomach with one fan, then whirling around and slashing with the other fan. A river of blood ran from the deep cut in her throat, as she gurgled and fell to the ground, her blood pooling around her. For a moment, I felt sorry for my sister, until that thought was cleared from my mind when Drahmin came rushing in with his iron club. I dodged it, but his foot slammed into my stomach, throwing me against the throne. I quickly rolled out of the way when Drahmin's club smashed through the throne instead of me, as I got up and slashed, but he swiftly blocked and swung his club. I barely jumped back in time, just as a large earthquake rumbled throughout the entire palace, bringing everyone crashing to the ground.

"Man, what the hell is going on?" Hwoarang demanded.

"It's the temple of Azazel," Shao Kahn replied, "It's rising."

Everyone joined him outside the palace, watching as a massive temple began rising in the distance. And while it was rising, I could feel the intense wave of evil emanating from it, even at the distance it was.

"Great, so what does that mean?" Asuka asked.

"Azazel is moments from rising," Zafina replied, "Kazuya has nearly finished what he has started. In moments, evil will spread across the realms and destroy everything."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Jin said.

In a flash, he had transformed into his Devil form and spread his wings, before taking to the skies, quickly becoming a black dot in the air.

"No, he cannot fight Kazuya, that will only make things worse," Zafina cried.

"So, what's everyone looking at?"

I froze, before turning around to see Akira, Azazel and Sasha standing before us, all with confused looks on their faces.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We're here to help," Sasha replied.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	14. 14: Julia and Jin

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JULIA**

I had finally managed to get Jett to leave me alone after his constant pestering in search for cookies. Having a feeling that Akira had put him up to it and therefore was up to no good herself, I headed to her room, where sure enough, I found it empty. Grumbling under my breath and trying to think of where my daughter would have gone with her friends, I then realised that she would have tried going to Edenia. And knowing my daughter, she probably would have succeeded too. Gritting my teeth in annoyance, I headed to the living room, where I phoned Lili and asked her to look after Jett for a while. As she was coming over, I got changed into combative clothes, mainly my Native American style tank top and headband, my denim skirt and my favourite cowboy boots, before seeing the naginata in the closet, along with Jin's swords. The naginata was a special present to me from my mother's people for helping to restore the forests. Knowing that I would be needing it, I grabbed the weapon and headed downstairs, just in time to answer the door and let Lili in.

"So, you're going to Edenia?" Lili asked, "Helping out the others?"

"That and kicking my daughter's ass," I replied, "Thanks for doing this, by the way."

"It's no problem. Well, take care in Edenia and say hi to Hwoarang from me."

"No worries. Thanks again."

Lili smiled and set off in search of Jett, as I left the house, before driving over to the Mishima Zaibatsu and figuratively arm-wrestled one of the workers there to take me to the portal room and set it up for a trip to Edenia. The generators hummed and whirred to life, as the portal flared to life. I took in a deep breath and stepped through the portal, getting tossed and hurled through space and time, until my feet touched the ground and the blinding light faded away, allowing me to see that I was in Edenia.

"Alright, now, to the palace."

I set off in the direction where I knew the palace would be, as a huge rumbling swept throughout the realm. I fell to my knees, trying to support myself against the earthquake, until it finally faded away and I got to my feet again, continuing on my journey. Before long, I had reached the palace ground, walking past the hundreds of disfigured and dismembered Tarkatan corpses, cautiously entering the palace with the naginata held tightly in my hands as I walked along the corridors, before entering the throne room and finding everyone there, including my daughter.

"So, this is where everyone got to?" I called out.

"Julia," Asuka cried, "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to reprimand Akira. And where's Jin?"

"Well, uh, this big-ass temple rose up and Jin headed off for it," Hwoarang said, "None of us could stop him."

The elderly spirit woman's words came back to me and I gasped as I put two and two together, all thoughts of reprimanding my daughter quickly forgotten.

"No. That means he's gone to fight Kazuya and if he does that, then Azazel will walk the realms once again."

"Well, I suggest we hurry there and stop him," Scorpion said, "Let's go."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JIN**

Once I began nearing the temple, I dropped down, touching the ground and resuming my human form, seeing that I was in the courtyard and facing me was a force of Tekken soldiers. But they weren't alone, with Bryan Fury standing nearby. He looked a little different from when I had last seen him, seeing as he had grown a small, gray beard, neatly and sharply trimmed.

"So, Kazama, you finally showed up, huh?" Bryan grinned, "Time to kick your ass. And nothing's gonna save you, boy."

"Well, in that case, come on."

Bryan smirked and raised his right hand into the air, before swiftly dropping it. At the drop of his hand, the Tekken soldiers came running towards me. I grinned, driving my fist into a Crow's face, knocking him out cold, before ducking under an Eagle's kick and sweeping his legs out, then rising up and kicking a second Eagle in the stomach. A Crow and Hawk came at me at the same time, but I dodged their swings and effortlessly took them down, before blocking a Vulture's punch, planting my boot in his stomach and sending him flying into two Crows. A Hawk kicked, but I parried and drove my fist into his chest, then dodged around an Eagle's fist and slammed my elbow onto the back of his neck, instantly dropping him.

A second Vulture did a jumping roundhouse kick, as I dodged, swinging my elbow backwards into a Crow's face, then driving my fist into the Vulture's face, making him stagger, as a Hawk came in from my right. I parried his fist, as he spun around with an elbow strike, but I grabbed him around the neck, slinging him to the ground and punching him in the face, then spinning around in time to deflect the Vulture's kick and deliver a strike to his neck, taking him down. Two Eagles came running in, one performing a flying kick, which I dodged, before slamming him to the ground while he was flying past me, as the second launched into a series of blows. I blocked or dodged them all, before kicking him in the knee, then delivering an uppercut to his jaw. He fell to the ground, not moving again, as I looked over at Bryan, seeing that he had a grin on his face and he clicked his fingers.

Six JACK-7's dropped from the sky and came charging at me. I lunged forward, swinging my left fist and ploughing it straight through a JACK's face. Wires and steel parts flew around me, as I dodged a JACK's fist, but a second JACK kicked me in the chest. I flew back, hitting the ground once, before flipping over onto my feet, narrowly avoiding a JACK's fist, then diving out of the way of a falling JACK. Another JACK came flying at me, as I leapt up and delivered a kick to its neck, severing its head, just as I was body-slammed to the ground. I drove my elbow back into the JACK's face and got to my feet, before drawing my sword and slicing through the JACK's waist, cutting it in half. Channelling my ki into the blade, I leapt at the nearest JACK, driving the blade through its face, before removing the sword and cutting a JACK's arm off, spinning behind it and stabbing it through the back. The JACK seized up and fell to the ground, as the last JACK flew at me. Spinning the sword around, I jumped up, pointing the sword towards the ground, as the JACK flew into the blade, getting sliced completely in half. I landed and sheathed my sword, before facing Bryan.

"Impressive," he smirked, "Guess that means it's time for a one on one."

"Where is my father?" I asked.

"Oh, he's in there, but you have to get through me first."

I smirked, "Not a problem."

I ran at Bryan, swinging my fist, but he blocked and punched me in the stomach, before doing a spin kick on my chest. I rolled back onto my feet, deflecting his fist and punching him in the jaw. Bryan barely flinched, as his fist slammed into my jaw, making me stagger, but I quickly caught myself, doing a side kick into his ribs, but again, he barely flinched, as he did a right hook that had me kissing the dirt. I quickly got to my feet, deflecting and parrying his next few blows, before punching him in the face, then kicking him in the stomach. Bryan stumbled back, but caught my fist in his hand, before yanking my arm so that I was off-balance, then did a spin kick on my back. I stumbled, gaining another kick to the back that sent me sprawling.

"Come on, Kazama, you can do better than that," Bryan taunted.

Feeling the Devil itching within me, I gritted my teeth and whirled around, smacking Bryan's fist aside and punching him in the jaw, then delivering two blows to his ribs that sent him flying. He quickly got to his feet, as I lunged at him, using a small fraction of my demonic energy in order to punch my fist straight into his chest, destroying his cybernetic. Bryan gasped, as I removed my fist and let him drop to the ground, before turning away and heading inside the temple. The temple reminded me of ancient Egyptian architecture, with large columns lining the walls of the long hallway that led to set of massive doors. A few Tekken soldiers hidden behind the columns tried to challenge me, but I took them down without effort, before reaching the massive doors and shoving them open, feeling a blast of icy cold air washing over me as I descended into the large, cold and circular room, where I found Kazuya standing in the centre, waiting purple combat fatigues, while standing before an altar that held a large, purple-bladed sword that was buried into the stone up to its hilt.

"Ah, Jin, so glad you could finally join me," Kazuya said, "Welcome to Azazel's Chamber. The place of the dark god."

"This is where it ends for you," I said, "It's over now. You won't succeed."

"Very well then. Let's settle this."

Kazuya got into his stance, as I did the same. And then we lunged at each other.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	15. 15: Kazuya

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**KAZUYA**

I blocked Jin's right fist, as his left came flying for my face. I took the blow, but returned one of my own, before driving my knee into his stomach. Luckily for him, he was wearing armour so he barely felt it, as his gauntleted fist came crashing into my face again. I was silently impressed with how strong and skilled he had become, as his leg came flying at me. I caught it and spun around, before hurling him to the ground. Jin groaned as he slowly got up, but I lunged, kicking him in the face, before picking him up by the front of his armour and driving my fist into his face.

"Come on, get angry," I said, "Fight me like you mean it, boy."

Jin growled and swung his fist, but I deflected it, before dodging his left double kicks, then dodging his right fist, as his left slammed into my ribs, then his right came flying in for a quick follow-up that made me stagger, as he then did a small flying kick to my chest. I slammed against the wall, quickly dodging his fist as it smashed into the bricks, driving my fist into his stomach and running with him, then slamming him to the ground. Jin grabbed my arm and rolled over onto his feet, promptly throwing me to the ground. I got up, holding him back with a swift kick to his chest, punching him in the stomach, then landing a spin kick on his jaw. Jin rolled back onto his fist, as I bent down and launched an uppercut into his jaw that sent him flying.

"You're not trying, Jin," I said, "Try harder."

"Okay then, fine, how about this?"

His right fist, covered in angry red electric ki energy, slammed into my jaw, sending me flying back and I saw that demonic tattoos had appeared on his forehead. I grinned, as his power was brought to the surface and he transformed into a Devil. But what was interesting was that his white armour turned into a steel black colour and his cape was ripped off by the appearance of his blood-red skinned bat-like wings, which was a sudden and surprising change from his usual black angelic wings. But then I figured it was probably to do with the immense evil in this chambers and I smirked, as I summoned my own powers and transformed into the Devil as well.

"Well, if you want to do it this way, then we shall," I said.

We flew at each other, punching each other at the exact same time, both flying across the chamber and slamming into the opposite walls. I narrowly dodged a laser beam, returning one of my own, as Jin suddenly appeared before me, driving his fist into my stomach and pushing me further into the brick wall. I snarled, grabbing his arm and spinning around, slamming him into the wall, then drove my fist into the back of his head, forcing his face into the wall. Jin pulled back from the wall, whirling around and punching me in the face, as I swung my fist, punching the wall, as Jin grabbed me around the waist and flew me into the opposite wall. I kneed him in the stomach, then drove my elbow onto his back, before kicking him in the face. Jin staggered back, but growled and lunged, as we both locked hands together in a battle of power and submission. But neither of us were giving in, the intensity of our power crackling around the chamber, as a small crater began to form beneath our feet. In the end, I pulled Jin towards me, while slamming my head against his, then punched him to the ground, just as the entire chamber began shaking.

Purple tinged black bolts of energy began dancing around in the room, before growing in intensity, mainly centring on one small area, which was starting to glow bright purple, before growing wider and soon covering the entire chambers. I resumed my human form, raising a hand to cover my eyes from the blinding light, as Jin did the same, the both of us standing before the bright light, as a massive form started to appear, slowly taking shape as the light began fading away, leaving us with the sight of massive beast before us. It was huge, about nine feet tall at least and purple skinned, with massive spikes of faint blue crystals growing out of its back and forearms. From the looks of the creature, it reminded me of the Egyptian god Anubis, if only he had a tail and was three times bigger.

"So, this must be Azazel," Jin whispered beside me.

Azazel crouched down on all fours before us, before letting out a massive roar that sent the pair of us flying across the room. I slowly got up, looking at the dark god as it straightened and began flexing its arms.

"Azazel, we finally meet at last," I said, "You remember me, right? You were the one who set me down on this path to free you from your prison."

**"****Ah, Kazuya Mishima. Yes, I remember you,"** Azazel growled, **"Thank you ever so much for freeing me, my loyal servant. Causing war on the realms surely did help with that."**

"Actually, there is a bigger reason behind me freeing you and it's not to be your loyal servant. I'm here to kill you and get my revenge."

"Get your revenge for what?" Jin asked from behind me.

I sighed and faced my son, knowing that it was time to tell him the truth.

"Azazel here is responsible for your mother's death."

"WHAT? What are you talking about? Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes son, I am. Azazel here invaded Earth in a spiritual form and attacked your mother in her sleep one night. The two had a mental battle which lasted half the night, but by morning, Azazel had won and your mother lost her life," I said sadly.

"How did you know all this? How come I wasn't told about this?"

"Because I was there, watching it happen and unable to do a thing about it. It was only afterwards that I learnt Azazel hadn't gone after me because I was a pure demon, not a hybrid of angel and demon like your mother, who is stronger than me."

"Well, why didn't Azazel go after me or Asuka if that's the case?" Jin asked.

"Because Azazel needed you to fight me so that our demonic powers will free him from his prison," I explained, "I waged war on the realms to get you to hate me so that you would fight me and then I could free Azazel and exact my revenge."

"And I guess shooting your own granddaughter was part of that plan?"

"It worked, didn't it? Plus, she has Devil blood in her, so I knew she would be fine."

**"****So, Kazuya, you actually want to kill me, huh?"** Azazel said, **"And after all that hard effort you put into freeing me. What a shame."**

"It's time for your evil to leave existence," I said, "I may not be able to bring Jun back, but I swear I will kill you for her."

"**How touching."**

Growling in rage, I transformed into the Devil and flew at Azazel, slamming my fist into his dog-like face. However, he didn't even flinch, as with one swat of his hand, I was sent crashing into the brick wall. Groaning, I got to my feet, whirling around to fire a laser beam at Azazel, but he countered it with one of his own, as Devil Jin flew into the fight, punching Azazel in the jaw. The dark god growled and punched Jin, sending him flying through the air to land on the stairs. I flew at Azazel, but he raised his hand, as about thirty scarab beetles, all made of ice, flew from his back and surrounded me. I felt pain run through my entire body, as it felt like the life was being squeezed out of me, until a blow to my chest took me down. I groaned, as Azazel slammed his foot onto my chest. I cried out, feeling my ribs break, as Azazel raised his foot, ready to bring it down again, but then Jin came flying in, striking Azazel in the chest with charged up energy. Azazel flew back and struck the wall, as Jin helped me to my feet. However, at that moment, giant shards of ice started rising up from the ground in a trail towards Jin, striking him and bouncing him along the thorns of ice, as Azazel appeared behind him suddenly and slammed both fists into Jin's torso, smashing him into the ground.

Growling at the treatment of my son, I flew to his aid, delivering a kick to Azazel's chest and knocking him back, then kicking at his foot, while driving my fist up into his jaw. Azazel stumbled back, as I grabbed Jin and dragged him to the stairs.

"You have to get out of here," I said, "Leave this fight to me."

"He'll kill you," Jin said, "He's more powerful than the pair of us."

"I'll be fine. Just get out of here now."

Azazel roared and came flying at us. I whirled around and took to the air, as Jin flew above the ground, before swooping in and swinging his fist, as I dived from the air and kicked Azazel in the face. The dark god was flung back by the blows, as Jin and I fired a laser beam each into the god's chest. He snarled, as the ice scarabs appeared, picking us up with their sheer numbers, as Azazel grabbed us both and threw us into the air, before striking us with a laser beam that brought us crashing down.

"Jin, go now!" I said, "Let me handle this!"

"No!"

He flew up at Azazel and was easily batted away, as I flew at Azazel and received the same treatment. I then looked up to see Azazel knocking Jin down again and raising his massive fist, as a large sword made of ice appeared in his hand. Jin was struggling to get up and didn't see the sword, as I flew at them, getting in between the dark god and my son, as the sword flashed and pain swept throughout me. I then looked down to see that the ice sword that gone straight through my chest. I reverted back to human form as I felt my life slipping away and Azazel removed the sword, with me falling to the ground in Jin's arms, blood running down my body.

"Forgive me," I said to my son.

Then, I closed my eyes and took my last breath.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	16. 16: Hwoarang and Scorpion

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

**HWOARANG**

We all made our way towards the temple, including the bad guys, before finally reaching the courtyard, where we found the unconscious bodies of Tekken soldiers, the remains of JACK-7s and the dead body of Bryan Fury.

"Wow, looks like Jin was pissed off," I said, surveying the carnage.

Just then, a massive rumbling swept throughout the entire courtyard, bringing everyone down to their knees. Once the rumbling passed, I used my rifle to push myself back onto my feet, looking towards the large temple that looked reminiscent of ancient Egyptian architecture, feeling a wave of evil that was making the Devil inside me react terribly and I mentally fought hard against it in order to maintain control. Something that Akira currently didn't have, as she was on her knees, clutching at her head in agony as a purple aura of energy surrounded her and tattoos formed on her arms, followed by the appearance of black angelic wings.

"Oh, that's not looking good," I said, "Someone restrain her!"

Scorpion quickly lunged over and grabbed Akira around the waist, trapping her arms, as Yoshimitsu went to calm her down, but she shrieked and kicked him in the jaw, instantly knocking him down. I rushed over and struck her in the face with the butt of my rifle, only to receive a kick to my chest, swiftly followed by a blow to my jaw that sent me reeling. Jin sure had a powerful daughter, I thought as I rubbed my jaw.

"Will someone do something now!" Scorpion demanded, "She's getting harder to - oof!"

His head snapped back after Akira had freed her arm and elbowed him in the jaw, before breaking out of his grip and backhanding him along the ground. Sonya was the next to fall, getting her right arm broken in the process, as Shao Kahn threw up a shield of green energy that knocked Akira away. She caught herself and took to the sky, before striking Shao Kahn with a laser beam. At that moment, the top of the temple suddenly exploded and a massive creature rose up from the remains. I froze, feeling the massive wash of pure evil emanating from the beast. It looked like a giant, extremely muscled human with the head of a dog and a long, thick tail, with massive spikes of ice crystals growing from its back and forearms.

"That's him!" Zafina cried, "It's Azazel!"

Azazel landed and let out a massive roar, before punching his right fist into the ground. Black energy began spreading from his fist like a spider web, as I struggled to restrain the Devil inside me. Shao Kahn, Reptile, Havik and Noob Saibot were suddenly encased in ice that had rose up from the black spider webs. A second later, the ice shattered around them and their eyes were all glowing bright red, while their skin had taken on a purple-black hue and crystals had grown on their shoulders, shins and forearms. That was when I realised Azazel had possessed them and worse, he had enhanced their power, as tattoos appeared on their chest and black angelic wings sprouted from their backs.

"Oh damn, we are in trouble now," Kitana cried.

Reptile hissed and snarled, before flying down at me, as I released the Devil, grabbing hold of him and slamming to the ground, but his tail wrapped around my leg and I found myself flying through the air. I slammed against a wall, before narrowly dodging Reptile's fist and punching him in the stomach, shoving me back, but his fist slams into my jaw, as I hit him back, then kicked him in the chest, delivering another kick to his head that knocked him down. I looked over at the unconscious Yoshimitsu, as Azazel picked him up by his head and began channelling his energy into the ninja. Yoshimitsu was dropped to his feet, his entire body blowing purple, as his katana glowed and he flicked the blade. A massive cut appeared in one of the columns and the severed part slid away.

"Oh, this can't be good," I muttered.

Reptile snarled and came lunging at me, slashing with his claws. I blocked his blows and kicked him away, as Yoshimitsu lunged at Sub Zero, swinging his sword and slicing neatly through Sub Zero's ice sword, cutting it in half. Sub Zero looked at in surprise, as Yoshimitsu did a spinning slash, one that the ice ninja narrowly dodged. I kicked Reptile in the chest, then grabbed him by the jaw, before spreading my wings and lifting him up into the air, then throwing him back into the ground. He stayed down, as I looked over at Azazel, who was watching the fighting take place with interest, before raising his hand, as about thirty bipedal gargoyle-like creatures came flying out of the temple. I groaned, before dodging Reptile's claws and doing a spin kick on his head, however, as he flew back, he began firing crystal missiles at me. I batted them aside, before flying after him.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**SCORPION**

Devil Akira screeched as she flew at me, no doubt influenced by Azazel's evil, as I dodged her fist and drove my knee into her stomach, but her elbow swung back and slammed into my jaw. I staggered back, before narrowly dodging her fist, but then Akira flew back, before firing a laser beam that struck me in the chest. I stumbled, before throwing my kunai and catching her in the shoulder.

"Get over here!"

I pulled her to the ground, then kicked her in the face, just as Julia joined me. Akira snarled and lunged at her mother, but I grabbed hold of her, wrestling her away Julia and flung her to the ground, but using the cord of my kunai to tie Akira's wrists together, as she kept kicking, while struggling against her bonds.

"God, she was able to control it," Julia said, "How do we get her to stop now?"

"Simple. Like this," I replied

Just as Akira broke her bonds, I struck her on the side of her head with the butt of my sword, knocking her out, as the tattoos faded away and her wings shrivelled up, leaving her in her human form once again. However, we didn't have time to celebrate, as the gargoyles came swooping in. I slashed one with my sword, before incinerating another gargoyle, as a third one kicked me in the face and knocked me down. I quickly got to my feet, impaling that gargoyle in the chest, as Julia swung her naginata, decapitating a gargoyle, then struck another gargoyle with the butt of her staff.

"So, why is Azazel standing there?" Julia asked, "What is he up to?"

"I don't know," I replied, while looking around.

Azriel and Sasha were fighting side by side with Kitana, fending off the gargoyles and Shao Kahn, while Asuka was fighting in her Devil form, obviously trying to fight against Azazel's evil influence, as she was often taking hits more than giving them. Other than that, everyone else was doing just fine, until Azazel punched the ground, as large shards of ice crystals sprung up from the ground. I jumped back several times to avoid them leaping up at me, using a burst of hellfire from the earth to destroy one of the thorns. Azazel then roared and took to the skies, which were starting to darken, as I heard a thud from behind me. I turned around with Julia, seeing Devil Ashe before us, a sadistic grin on his face, his bat-like wings folded close to his body.

"So, looks like the party's getting started," Ashe grinned.

"Great, not like we already have enough problems," Julia groaned.

"Julia, how are you, my dear sister-in-law. Still getting ploughed by Jin?"

"That is none of your concern. And this is coming from someone whose taste in women is that of a Tarkatan whore."

"I know I got the better end of those twins," I said absently.

"Well, enough of this. It's time for you to die."

A group of gargoyles landed behind Ashe, before snarling and flying forth. I cut one across the face, before impaling a second through the chest, as Ashe's foot slammed into my face and I flew back, sliding along the ground, before rolling back onto my feet, just as Ashe came flying in, swinging his fist. I quickly swung my arm up to block the blow, before stabbing with my sword, but Ashe knocked the blade from my hand, before landing a spin kick on my stomach. I stumbled, but caught myself in time to block his next blow, before punching him in the stomach, then delivering a palm strike to his chest that knocked him back a few steps.

At that moment, there came an explosion from within the temple and I looked around to see Jin rising up in his Devil form, then flying down at Azazel, rage in his eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	17. 17: Jin and Akira

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JIN**

I knelt there, holding my father's dead body, his blood staining my armour, as Azazel blasted the temple apart, before leaving the chambers. I looked down at my father, struggling to hold the tears at bay, before silently promising to make Azazel pay for his death. And that of my mother's. I swore that I would avenge her death.

Slowly placing my father on the ground, I shakily rose to my feet, before walking over to the massive sword imbedded in the altar. I gripped with my right hand, before adjusting my grip, then gritted my teeth as I struggled to remove the weapon from the stone. The sword refused to budge, as I summoned my power and transformed into the Devil, my strength getting boosted immensely and the stone began to crack as I used my power to free the sword, completely shattering the altar in the process.

I rose the sword up high, purple energy crackling across the surface of the blade and I felt a kindred spirit inside the weapon. It felt like our energies being connected, that we were being connected, becoming more than just a person and a weapon, as if we were becoming like one. I brought the sword close to me, staring at the pulsating red lines along the blade and I knew that my Devil power was feeding it, but it wasn't draining my energy, more like it was revitalising me and enhancing me. And I knew right then and there that I was holding the instrument to Azazel's destruction.

I looked up at the hole that Azazel had made, before spreading my wings and flying through it, seeing the battle that was taking place in the courtyard. Azazel was standing to the fight, watching as everyone battled against a horde of gargoyle-like creatures. I looked down at Azazel and gritted my teeth in a rage, before flying down at him and kicking him in the face, then landed on my feet and whirled around, wielding my sword, but Azazel caught the blade, before striking me in the jaw with his large fist. The blow was so intense I ended up spinning around on the spot and staggering, until his tail slammed into my stomach and I was sent sprawling

**"****Ah, poor Jin, are you trying to avenge your parents' deaths?"** Azazel asked.

"I will kill you!" I growled

I fired a laser beam at him, hitting him in the chest, before leaping up and driving my sword towards his chest, but his knee slammed into my jaw, dazing me for a moment, as his foot then came down, hitting me in the back and slamming my face into the ground. I groaned, as Azazel removed his foot and I was able to get up again.

**"****You're pitiful, Jin. You'll never beat me. I can guarantee it,"** Azazel growled.

I felt a presence and whirled around, bringing my sword up in time to block Yoshimitsu's blade and kicked him in the stomach, wondering why he was attacking me and also wondering why his body and sword were glowing purple.

**"****He is under my control,"** Azazel laughed, **"I own him."**

Yoshimitsu swung his sword again, but I blocked him and broke away, before spinning around and slashing at his head, but Yoshimitsu spun around like a tornado to his right to avoid the blow, before spinning his sword like a propeller, lifting himself up, then spun around and kicked me in the jaw. I stumbled back, as he then came barrelling towards me like a missile. I sidestepped him, delivering a powerful uppercut to his jaw that sent him flying into the air. I then spread my wings and swiftly followed after him, slamming both fists into his face and knocking him towards the ground, before firing a laser beam into his chest. Yoshimitsu got up, as I dived and delivered a kick to his chest that embedded him into the ground, but then he kicked me back, before flipping onto his feet and lunging, throwing me back, as I quickly got to my feet, dodging his sword and punching him in the face. As Yoshimitsu staggered, I brought my sword up, channelling my energy into the weapon, then brought it down towards Yoshimitsu. His sword was snapped in half from the attempted block, as my sword sliced through his armour, the discharged energy blasting him back. He didn't get up again, as I turned to Azazel.

"Time to finish this," I said.

**"****Very well then."**

He raised both hands, wind suddenly whipping up on the battlefield, as a large, black and starry portal opened up in the air. Azazel laughed as he flew towards it. I growled and flew after him, entering the portal as it closed and I found myself in a destroyed village, with black and orange skies, derelict and crumbling buildings, with small pyres burning around the area, as I looked at the beast before me.

**"****This is where you'll die, Jin Kazama,"** Azazel growled.

"No, this is where _you'll_ die, Azazel," I corrected him.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**AKIRA**

I slowly opened my eyes, groaning as my head cried out in pain. I heard cries from nearby and looked around, seeing a massive fight going on between everyone and what looked like to be gargoyles. I unsteadily got to my feet, trying to remember what had happened. The last thing I could remember was reaching this place with everyone else, then feeling a wave of evil washing over me, before everything went black. I frowned, staring at my hands, feeling the Devil pulse through my blood, feeling it want to tear through my skin once again and consume everything. However, I tried to focus on the training my father had given me in order to combat these urges and it was with this training that I was able to force the Devil back inside me.

A gargoyle came flying at me, but I dodged his fist, while driving my own into its ugly face. The gargoyle staggered back, as I swiftly followed through with a kick at its head, knocking it out cold, as a second gargoyle came flying at me. I ducked under its fist to slam my own into its stomach, sending it flying back through the air. Another gargoyle came lunging at me, its fist striking me in the jaw, as I spun around and kicked it in the head, then delivered another swift kick to its jaw, making it reel back, before striking it with an uppercut, sending the gargoyle flying. It caught itself and shrieked, before diving at me, but I released the Devil inside, spreading my wings and flying up at the gargoyle, punching my fist straight through its chest.

Removing my fist from the dead gargoyle, I dropped down to the ground, avoiding another gargoyle and striking it in the stomach with my knee, then slammed both fists into its back, just between the wing joints, driving it into the ground, before leaping onto the gargoyle and crushing it further into the ground, a grin on my face as I jumped back and watched as the gargoyle to get up, but could only feebly raised its arm, before it slumped beside its head and it didn't move again.

"Akira!"

I whirled around, seeing my mother before me, wielding her naginata, as she lunged at me with the weapon. The blade flew over my shoulder, impaling a gargoyle in the face, as Mom then removed the blade and spun around to kill another gargoyle with such skill, even I was impressed. All my life, I had never really seen my mother fight, although she did help my father in training me, but right now, I was watching her fight for the first time in a long time and she was quite impressive. I guess I could see why my father was attracted to her. Turning away from the sight of my mother holding her own, I punched a gargoyle in the face, before looking up as a black ninja with crystals growing from his shoulders and forearms, as well as black angelic wings growing from his back, came flying down at me. I leapt over him, firing a laser into his back, as he whirled around and threw several ninja stars.

I dodged the stars, as his fist slammed into my jaw, followed by his boot in my stomach. I stumbled back, before bringing my arm up to block his punch, then quickly grabbed his arm, before twisting around and throwing the ninja over my shoulder, then slamming my fist into his head when he hit the ground. However, he simply flipped onto his feet and whirled around, kicking me in the head, as I caught his fist in my hand, shooting a laser into his face at close range, then grabbed him by the throat, before leaping up into the air and whirling around, pile-driving the ninja into the ground. He groaned and slowly went to get up, as I leapt forward and delivered a crushing punch to his head, knocking him out cold.

"Mom, where's Dad?" I called out.

"He's not here," Mom replied, "He's with Azazel in another dimension."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean he's with Azazel?"

"I mean, honey, that your father is alone with Azazel in another dimension and I don't know if he'll even be returning."

I froze when I heard there, lowering my wings, before flicking my fist up to take out a gargoyle behind me, as I then turned to survey the battle going on at hand here. I spotted Sasha and called her over, an idea forming in my head.

"What is it?" Sasha asked.

"Wanna give the fusion dance a try?" I asked, reverting back to human form, "We've practiced it a few times for fun, but let's really put it into play."

"Alright then."

We assumed our positions, before performing the dance, as a bright light washed over us and that was the last thing I remembered before blacking out.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	18. 18: Raiden and Akasha

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

**RAIDEN**

My life-force gathered and reformed in Heaven and within moments, I had regained my solid, physical form. Once I was alive again, I looked at my hands, amazed at what I was feeling. It felt like my full power had been restored to their original level. And I knew that the Elder Gods had restored my power because I was needed to protect Earth. And I knew that I would not let them down. I couldn't.

_"__Azazel has risen, Raiden,"_ came the voice of an Elder God.

"I know. I can feel his immense power," I replied, "He's far more powerful than Onaga and easily more powerful than Brolpachi. How can we win?"

_"__We are not sure of that. But we do know that you will need more fighters to battle him. You will have to gather them and transport them to Edenia."_

"Very well. Who are they?"

Images suddenly appeared before me, images of the people who I had to collect to help fight in the battle. I saw Hwoarang's son, Dominic; Paul Phoenix and his assassin wife, Nina; Sub Zero's wife Sareena; Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, the Mexican wrestler King and his tag-team partner Craig Marduk, the spiritual warrior Ermac and finally, the government special agent codenamed Raven. Looking at their portraits, I hoped that with their help, we could actually stand a chance. A window suddenly opened up before me, showing the events taking place in Edenia. Azazel's temple had risen and the forces of good were currently battling against a horde of gargoyles that kept coming, no matter how many were killed, more would take their place. And I knew that Azazel's power would keep replenishing them. Only with his death would they stop their assault, which meant I had to hurry and gather up these fighters, as more and more gargoyles were starting to appear.

"I will not fail you, Elder Gods," I said, "I promise you that."

_"__We hope not, Raiden. We are watching you. Go now."_

I nodded and gathered energy within myself, before teleporting myself away from Heaven and onto Earth, where I ended up at a Korean military base. Immediately, I was surrounded by soldiers, all aiming their rifles at me. I couldn't help but snicker slightly, knowing that their bullets wouldn't do much harm to me. However, an order soon rang out for them to stand down, as a young man with short auburn hair stepped forward and I recognised him as Dominic.

"So, what brings you here, Raiden?" he asked.

"I am requiring your assistance. Azazel has risen in Edenia and you are needed to assist in the fight, before his evil spreads across the realms," I replied.

"My father is fighting him right now, isn't he?"

"Indeed. And your help is needed. Bring some of the soldiers if you wish, but we must hurry. Time is essential."

"Alright men, you heard him! I want two birds loaded up and ready to go, pronto," Dominic cried to his soldiers, before turning back to me, "Where exactly is the battle? I assume it's not on Earth, right? If so, how are we getting there?"

"I am capable of teleporting," I replied.

Within ten minutes, two attack helicopters were loaded up with soldiers and ready to fly, as I focused my power on the next of the selected, arriving in an underground wrestling ring, where I found the jaguar-masked King fighting against two masked wrestlers, while Marduk was off to the side, talking to a woman with a bob style haircut and wearing a red, Chinese-style dress, but she wasn't listening to anything he was saying, mainly keeping her eyes on a young boy of about twelve years old. But now, with my arrival, everyone had got to their feet in surprise.

"Hey, who the hell is this guy!" Marduk demanded.

"He is Raiden, God of Thunder and Protector of Earth," King replied calmly, arms crossed over his chest, before looking at me, "Long time, no see, Raiden."

"Good to see you again, King, but right now, I have no time for pleasentries," I said, "Earth needs your help once again and you'll have to come now."

"Why? Didn't King just say you're the Protector of Earth?" Marduk asked.

"No time to explain," I said, "You have to come now. Both of you."

King sighed and hopped out of the ring, before ruffling the young boy's hair, then giving a small wave to the woman in red, as I grabbed his hand, along with Marduk's large forearm, before teleporting them to Korea. From there, I continued teleporting on my own, collecting the others and bringing them back to the helicopters.

"So, Kazuya's finally raised Hell on Earth?" Nina mused, "Or at least in this case, the entire universe. Heh, took him long enough."

"We must hurry. We don't have time to spare. Grab onto me," I said.

"Gee, Raiden, paranoid much?" Johnny Cage muttered.

Just to show my annoyance, I gave the former actor a small painful zap, before grabbing hold of him, as everyone touched me and I connected myself to the two helicopters with a bolt of lightning each, before gathering my power and teleporting everyone all the way to Edenia, appearing in a flash of light, as the helicopters began blasting their miniguns at the gargoyles, shredding them to pieces.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**AKASHA**

I felt the power swimming through me. Akira's Devil blood, coupled with Sasha's hellspawn blood, made for an interesting mix. I looked over my body, seeing that I was wearing the same clothing that Jinarang had worn earlier, except I had a short black shirt stopping just above my navel, while my jacket was gold, not orange and my sash was coloured a sea green instead of navy blue. I touched my shoulder length hair, seeing that it was a very dark auburn colour, a few bangs hanging over my face, as I raised my hand, spreading my fingers, before snapping them shut into a fist and cracking a gargoyle in the face. I grinned as I watched it fall.

"Well now, that wasn't very nice. You don't hit a lady."

Another gargoyle was coming up from behind, as I whirled around to deliver a powerful kick to its stomach, winding it, then I drove my fist into its face, taking it down. Two more gargoyles came flying down, as I punched the nearest one, then swiftly backhanded the second gargoyle, a satisfactory smile on my face from the power I had flowing through my veins.

"Alright, time to have some fun."

I turned around to face the black ninja Akira had been fighting just before I was created. His eyes were glowing bright red in anger, as I smiled and walked towards him. Using Sasha's memories, I was able to learn that the ninja was called Noob Saibot and was the one who had originally killed Scorpion. I smiled, knowing that I had enough strength to gain vengeance for my half-father. As if on cue, Noob came flying at me, his fist drawn back for the blow, but I inclined my head to dodge it, then slammed my knee into his stomach, before punching him in the face, as his fist slammed into my jaw, before both fists slammed onto my shoulders. I kissed the dirt, before rolled away to get to my feet, whirling around with a kick at Noob's head, just missing him, but I caught his fist in my hand, before grinning and delivering a knife strike to his arm so sever, it actually severed his arm from his elbow.

Noob cried out in pain, as I then smacked him across the face with his own severed arm, before punching him in the jaw, then dropping and knocking his legs out from underneath him. Noob rolled over onto his hand and knees, ready to get up, but I grabbed hold of his right wing and twisted violently, snapping it, then grabbed him by his head, before summoning all my power and pulling hard, violently ripping his head off his neck, the spine tearing out through his back. The headless and spineless body dropped to the ground, twitching slightly, as I raised the head in triumph.

Just then, there was a flash of light, as a hail of bullets rang out, tearing into the gargoyles and shredding them. I looked up in confusion, seeing two Korean military helicopters hovering in the air, as cables were dropped to the ground and several people dropped to the ground. Using the memories of my fusees, I recognised Dominic, King, Paul, Nina, Raven, Kung Lao, Marduk, Ermac, Johnny Cage and Sareena, as they were joined by a small group of soldiers, before entering the fray. A bolt of lightning shot out from a helicopter, striking a gargoyle and instantly vaporising him, while three nearby gargoyles were stunned by the chain attack.

"Well, looks like the reinforcements have arrived," I said, turning back towards the temple, "And it's about time they did."

More and more gargoyles were pouring from the temple, entering the battle and swarming those already fighting. I smiled, enjoying the thrill of a fight, as I charged to deliver a powerful flying kick to a gargoyle's head, snapping its neck, then punched another gargoyle in the chest, while kicking a third gargoyle in the chin.

"Oh boy, I'm loving this!" I smirked.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	19. 19: Jin and Kitana

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JIN**

I smashed through a brick wall, rolling to a stop on my hands and knees, blood running from my right shoulder due to the wound I had received for failing to move out of the way of a crystal shard in time. I groaned in pain, feeling the blood drip from my nose and lips, other injuries sending pain flaring through me.

**"****Had enough?"** Azazel asked, **"Ready to call it quits?"**

"No," I gritted my teeth, "I'm not finished with you just yet."

I slowly pushed myself to my feet, before folding the Devil within me. I knew I would be needing its strength for later, seeing as how it needed time to recuperate. I just hoped that I was able to handle Azazel in my human form. The armour I was wearing was cracked in certain places where I had been struck and I was somewhat glad for it, otherwise, it was possible that I would have been badly crippled if I didn't have it.

Spying the sword lying nearby, I lunged for it, just as Azazel fired a laser beam, shattering a brick wall into several chunks of debris. I grabbed hold of the sword and dived another brick wall, as a laser blasted through it, narrowly missing my left shoulder, as I ducked away from the wall and ran at the dark god, leaping up and slashing him across the snout with the sword. I grinned, just as his fist slammed into my chest and I was sent flying through the air, before finally hitting the ground, bouncing across the harsh dirt a few times, pain flaring each time I did, before I finally slid to a stop and I hissed in pain, slowly sitting up and diving out of the way just in time, as several branches of sharp crystals came bursting through the ground in a line.

**"****Now it's starting to get boring,"** Azazel growled, **"Maybe I should just kill you where you lie and start destroying the realms."**

"No. I'm not finished with you yet," I said, getting to my feet, "It's not over."

I gripped my sword and ran at him again, as he growled and lashed out with his fist, sending forth a horde of scarab beetles made of ice. I raised the sword, creating a shield of energy that the beetles shattered against, as the shield disappeared and I lunged at Azazel. His fist came flying out towards me with blinding speed, but I narrowly dodged his claws, before slicing into his stomach. He roared, as his elbow slammed into my back, stunning me. I staggered from the blow, as his foot collected me in the stomach and sent me flying through another brick wall. I came to stop and flopped over onto my back, sucking in air, as blood ran from my lips. Just then, shards of ice burst up from the ground beneath me, impaling me through the chest, stomach, thighs and upper arms. I screamed, blood flowing from the wounds, as Azazel laughed, before leaping over and smashing his fist through the shards, shattering them. The pain had slowly started to get numb until he shattered them and then it flared again, even more painful than before. I fell to the ground, surrounded by shards of ice and pools of my own blood. The armour covering my torso was shattered and I painfully removed it, looking down at the ugly holes in my body.

**"****Now that is impressive,"** Azazel noted in a pleased tone, watching as my blood mingled with the ice, **"Say, can we do it again? I wish to spill more blood."**

I swung my sword, but he caught the blade, before flinging me through the air. My body started falling towards the ground, my own blood falling around me, as thoughts of Julia and our children flashed through my mind. I knew then that I couldn't give up. Not with their lives on the line. I gritted my teeth, clenching my fists, as I summoned the Devil within, releasing its power, as an aura of red energy surrounded me and I transformed, my black angelic wings spreading out to hold me aloft, as the power of the Devil swam through me, slowly repairing the wounds and revitalising me. I felt new strength coursing through me once again and I was silently glad that I had made the decision to rest the Devil earlier.

**"****Hmph. Unimpressive. You were in that form earlier and it did you no good. So what makes you think the same won't happen again?"**

"Well, why don't we find out, huh?" I asked, holding out my right hand.

With my limited telekinesis, I was able to summon the sword to my hand, before swooping down at Azazel and slashing. He teleported out of the way, reappearing behind me, as I flipped over the laser, before hurling the sword into his chest, then flying at the god, grabbing him by the throat and hovering in the air with him, then flew towards the ground and smashed his face into the harsh dirt, before firing a laser beam at the back of his head. Azazel suddenly appeared before me, his fist slamming into my chest and I spiralled out of the air, crashing through a derelict house and smashing through the concrete floor, landing on my hands and knees, hearing the sounds of the house crumbling and looked up to see Azazel breaking through the house and sliding along the dirt hill to reach me.

**"****Wow, that was almost impressive,"** Azazel said sarcastically, **"Is there anything else you wish to show me, to prolong your life by a few moments?"**

I simply fired a laser at point-blank, hitting him in the face.

**"****Pitiful."**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**KITANA**

My fans sliced through the gargoyles, as more arrived, however, at that point, two military helicopters suddenly appeared, as soldiers piled out and guns were fired. A few lightning bolts shot out, incinerating several gargoyles and I looked up to see Raiden landing beside me, before raising his hand to the sky, as his staff appeared in his hand and he smacked a gargoyle in the face.

"Raiden, you're back!" I cried, slashing a gargoyle across the throat.

"Indeed," the Thunder God replied, "And I have brought reinforcements."

I looked around, spying the familiar form of King performing a drop kick on a gargoyle's chest, while a mountain of a man went charging at several gargoyles with a loud battle cry, bowling them over like they were dominoes, before grabbing a gargoyle and throwing it towards King, who struck it brutally in the throat with his forearm, instantly knocking the gargoyle out cold.

"Surely there has to be an end to all this," I grimaced.

Another gargoyle came flying at me, but I kicked it in the stomach, before slicing upwards with both fans, cutting him into three parts, then whirled around with my fans spread out wide, slicing down two gargoyles at once.

"They are connected to Azazel and will keep coming until he's dead," Raiden said, "But, perhaps I can buy us some time."

He brought his hands together, creating a ball of lightning. A few gargoyles lunged at him, thinking him to be vulnerable, but I stood to protect him, killing the gargoyles with swift ease, despite the fact that my body was tiring from the fighting. My legs felt ready to give out, but I knew I couldn't fall, not here, not now, so I forced myself to stay on my feet and keep fighting. I hacked and slashed at the gargoyles, as Raiden raised his hands to the skies above and a small dome of lightning appeared around him, before spreading out across the battlefield. All the gargoyles were instantly vaporised, while those who had been possessed by Azazel were all blasted through the air, disappearing from sight, as nearly everyone collapsed to the ground, spent from the fighting. I fell to the ground, trying to let my body rest, as a shadow fell over me and a hand was pointed out at me. I grabbed it and was helped to my feet, as my husband pulled me into his arms and I supported myself on him.

"So, what now?" Liu Kang asked, bleeding from a cut on his forehead, "Is that it? Are they all gone now?"

"No," Raiden replied, "More will come once again, but at least now we have time to regain our breaths."

"Where's Jin?" Julia demanded, "Where is he? Where did he go with Azazel?"

"To another dimension," the Thunder God answered, "Where they will fight until only one remains…I fear for Jin."

"Then we've got to help him!"

"I could make a tear in the dimension and create a portal, but there would only be enough time for one, perhaps two people to enter before Azazel closes it again."

"I'll go," Hwoarang said, "I could help Jin and perhaps we could try the fusion again. It's been more than an hour since we did it."

"But to do the fusion, you need time and Azazel won't give it," Julia said, "You need a way to distract him."

"Then I'll go as well," Scorpion said, pulling away from me.

Raiden nodded and gathered up his power, before pointing it forth to strike a certain point, as a black, starry portal opened up. Without a moment to lose, Hwoarang and Scorpion dived through the portal, just as it closed up behind them.

"Now, all we can do is wait," Raiden said.

Just then, a new horde of gargoyles came flying out of the temple, hovering in the air.

"Well, we could also fight while we're waiting," Asuka smiled.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	20. 20: Hwoarang and Scorpion

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**HWOARANG**

Scorpion and I landed at the same time, seeing that we were standing in an apocalyptic area, surrounded by broken houses and burning pyres. Looking to the dark sky, I spotted Azazel hovering in the air, firing down laser beams as buildings exploded. I struggled to restrain the Devil inside, as Jin came running towards us, his wings held tight against his back as he avoided the laser beams, narrowly dodging the flames as they exploded near him.

"Hwoarang? Scorpion? How did you guys get here?" Jin asked.

"Through a portal," I replied, "Not that we have time to talk about this."

Azazel landed before us, crouching on all four limbs as he regarded us all, his tail slamming into the ground and crushing the earth beneath it. I gulped.

**"****So, more have arrived to back you up, huh, Jin? Don't they know that it's futile to even try. They were dead the minute they got here."**

"Hey, what the hell are you talking about, man?" I demanded, "I bet I could wipe the floor with your ugly face."

"**I'll take you up on that challenge."**

"Hwoarang, no!" Jin cried.

Too late. I transformed and flew at Azazel, delivering a powerful kick to his neck. The god barely flinched as he calmly backhanded me. It felt as if an excavator had ploughed into me as I soared through the air from the blow, coming to a stop after smashing through a brick wall. I groaned, holding my head in pain as I slowly got to my feet, shaking my head to clear my vision, as I heard a massive thud behind me. I slowly turned around, as a massive fist slammed into my face, instantly knocking me to the ground. I groaned, as Azazel picked me up by the throat, before slamming his fist into my stomach. All the air suddenly left my lungs and I was gasping for more, as Jin suddenly appeared flying up behind Azazel, blasting him with a laser, as Scorpion appeared beneath me, driving his fist into Azazel's chest. The god let go of me and I crumbled to the ground, sucking in much needed air. Azazel backhanded Scorpion, then whirled around to fire shards of ice at Jin, who gracefully flew around them, only to get a fist slammed into his chest and his body thrown through a wall.

I got to my feet, doing a flying kick on Azazel's back, before ducking under his whirling backhand and delivering a kick to his jaw. Azazel rocked back, as Jin came flying down with a kick to the back of his head, while Scorpion performed a backflip kick when Azazel's head neared the ground, rocking the giant god backwards onto his feet, as Jin landed in front of him, before tearing out the massive sword that had been imbedded in Azazel's chest. Purple blood splattered the ground, as Azazel roared in pain, as the wound began to slowly heal, but Jin then plunged the sword back into the wound, reopening it, then ripped it out once again. Azazel staggered about, bleeding profusely, as Jin raised his sword, but Azazel smacked him in the ribs with the back of his fist. I heard bones crack and break, as Jin flew back and smashed through a rocky hill, disappearing from sight, as Scorpion slashed with his sword, only for Azazel to grab his wrist and hurl him through the air, which left just me.

**"****Well, well and what would your name be?"** Azazel asked.

"The name's Hwoarang and I'm here to kick your ass."

I should have expected the laughter from the dark god and I did. But all it did was simply make me angry. Growling under my breath, I flew forward, swinging my leg around, but Azazel caught my leg and began spinning around on the spot, like he was doing a hammer throw…only I was the hammer. I was helpless as he spun around several times to build up momentum, then finally let me go as I soared through the air. I slammed into a rock wall, embedded in the earth, as Azazel landed before me.

**"****So, are you ready to die now, Hwoarang?"** Azazel asked.

I gritted my teeth, knowing that I was stuck in the rocks and unable to move, as Azazel raised his hand, as tiny shards of ice began gathering in his palm. However, a large spear suddenly appeared out of Azazel's chest, stopping the attack and he looked over his shoulder, as Scorpion pulled hard on the cord. Azazel staggered, before grinning and grabbing the cord, yanking the ninja through the air, before backhanding him into a brick wall. Chuckling, Azazel turned back to me, just as a large sword sliced into his shoulder. Azazel roared in pain, as Jin removed his sword and whirled around the god to slash him across the stomach, then fired a laser beam into his face that knocked the god away. I groaned as I pulled myself out of the earth.

"Thanks for that," I said, "Jin, we can't beat him on our own. You know what the means, right?"

"I do. We have to fuse. If only we can get enough time."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**SCORPION**

Fusion was the only way I knew we had a chance against Azazel. And it was something I hoped would work. If only they had enough time to perform it. And that was the reason why I had come here, knowing that with my hellspawn powers, I would at least a chance against Azazel long enough for Jin and Hwoarang to fuse.

"You guys better hurry if you're going to do it," I called to them, "He's back."

Jin nodded and spread his wings, taking to the skies, as Hwoarang followed after him.

**"****Now, where do you two think you're going?"** Azazel demanded, **"Cowards!"**

He started to fly after them, but I threw my kunai, hooking him in the leg.

"Get over here!" I cried.

Azazel snarled and swung his leg, sending me flying through the air. I slammed into the ground just before Jin and Hwoarang while they were halfway through the dance.

"Scorpion, dude," Hwoarang said, before looking up, "Oh shit."

Azazel slammed into the pair, grinding Jin's head into the ground, before flicking his other hand towards Hwoarang, impaling his body with shards of ice. I got to my feet and drew my sword, but Azazel pushed his hand towards me, as a horde of ice scarab beetles came flying at me, biting and clawing at me, as Azazel then fired a laser beam through my chest. I choked on blood, stumbling back, before raising my hand and summoning a pillar of flames beneath Azazel. He cried out, before flying at me and slamming into me, punching me into a wall of rock, then slamming his fist onto my wound. I cried out in agony, as Azazel grinned and punched me through the wall. I groaned, lying on the ground in pain, looking past Azazel and seeing Jin and Hwoarang slowly get to their feet, before staggering into their positions.

**"****So, you two want some more, huh?"** Azazel asked them over his shoulder, **"Well, I'm willing to give more, but I'm getting bored with this."**

He whirled around and flew at the pair, viciously uppercutting Jin, then striking Hwoarang in the chest with his tail, swiftly taking the pair down. I watched as they turned back into their human forms and they didn't get up again, as hope began to fade in my chest. I was the only one standing and I knew it wouldn't be long before Azazel had enough and simply decided to kill us all.

"Hey, Azazel, I'm not done with you just yet," I called out to him.

**"****Oh, aren't you? Because I am surely done with you."**

He came flying at me, his fist slamming into my jaw, which felt like it had been broken by the force of the blow, as his foot then connected with my chest and I was propelled through the dirt, leaving a trench behind in my wake, as Azazel stomped over to me, slamming his foot onto my torso and grinding in his heel.

**"****So, how should I kill you? Quickly or slowly?"**

"Well, that will be hard seeing as I can't be killed," I grinned.

**"****Really now? Well, let's put that to the test, shall we?"**

Azazel stepped off my chest, before raising his hand, as I was lifted up on giant thorns of ice impaling my body. I cried out in pain, blood spewing from the wounds, the liquid life force dribbling from my mouth and through my mask, as the thorns disappeared back into the ground and I hit the ground, pain flaring through my body, which was starting to feel numb now from the injuries I had suffered. Azazel chuckled, as he flew up into the air, before firing a laser beam into my chest and held the beam there, as it began to drill through my flesh, releasing more blood from my body. I didn't have the strength to cry out in pain, as the laser disappeared and Azazel touched down again, chuckling as he stomped over to me.

"Fuuuuuuuu!" cried two voices at once.

**"****Huh?"** Azazel said, looking around as I grinned.

"Shun!"

**"****What's going on here?"** Azazel asked, watching the pair.

"Ha!"

At once, a blinding light washed over Jin and Hwoarang and when it finally cleared, only one person was standing before us, a small grin on his face, his twin pairs of black angelic wings spread out to their fullest length, his white horns gleaming in the light of the flames and his white, demonic eyes flashing with sadistic glee.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	21. 21: Jinarang

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JINARANG**

**"****Who the hell are you?"** Azazel demanded, **"Where did you come from? What happened to the other two?"**

I grinned, "I am neither Jin or Hwoarang. I am both and I am the instrument of your destruction. I will be the one who destroys you."

**"****You could try. You may be both Jin and Hwoarang now, but that doesn't mean anything. I'll still crush you like I was able to crush them."**

"Heh, we'll see about that, Azazel."

I flew at the dark god, grabbing hold of his fist when he swung and pushed off, flipping over to kick him in the face, before dropping under his other fist and driving my own into his chest. Azazel staggered back, as I kicked him in the stomach, followed by a spin kick to his jaw. Azazel skidded back along the dirt and roared, lashing out with his fist which connected with my jaw and knocked me back. I grinned, wiping my lips, before jumping over his fist and firing a laser into his face. He snarled, raising his hands as giant thorns of ice came bursting out of the ground. I flared my wings and flew higher, gathering up my ki, before diving at Azazel and flipping over at the last minute, kicking him in the face, while discharging my ki.

Azazel flew through the air and smashed through a rock wall, his face sliding through the dirt, as I landed behind him and crossed my arms, before shaking my head in disappointment, as Azazel growled and got to his feet.

"What a disappointment. Such a poor fighting style."

**"****You. I'll make you pay!"**

I raised one finger, wagging it at him like a parent admonishing a child.

"Ah ah ah, don't go making promises you can't keep."

He snarled and came flying at me. I grinned and spread my wings, before flying at him, our fists connecting with each other's face at the exact same time. I flew back, hitting the ground once and bouncing into the air, flying back still as I sensed Azazel flying after me. I soared towards the ground, but I twisted my body so that I flipped over into the air, flaring my wings to catch myself, then flew at Azazel again, dodging his laser to fly behind him with such speed that he didn't see it happen until it was too late. I whirled around behind him, slamming my right knee into the back of his neck. Azazel staggered and went to turn around, but I struck him again in the same spot with the same knee and a little more force than before, before doing a front flip and kicking Azazel in the head, knocking him towards the ground. He slammed into the earth, as I touched down, folding up my wings, before drawing back my right fist, as I began channelling my demonic power into my fist.

Azazel snarled as he got to his feet, rubbing the back of his neck and I grinned, knowing that I had at least caused him some pain. The dark god whirled around to face, rage flashing in his eyes, as he came flying at me once again. He drew back his fist to strike, but by then, I was ready and dashed forward, driving my right fist upwards into his chest. And I mean literally. My fist smashed through his frozen chest, impaling in the flesh, as warm blood flowed past my hand and splattered on the ground. Azazel choked and I grinned, pushing my fist further into his chest until I buried up to my elbow in blood and flesh, my fingers scraping around for his heart. However, his fingers wrapped around my arm and started to drag my arm out of his chest, even though I began frantically searching for his heart, but then my hand was pulled free from his chest, as the wound began to close up and his other fist snapped around to slam in my face. I staggered back, before getting kicked along the ground. I spat out blood and sat up, glaring in anger at Azazel, before getting to my feet.

"Okay, I'm getting the feeling we both got off on the wrong foot here. Why don't we just make up and be friends?"

Azazel snarled and flew at me. I leapt into the air, spreading my wings, before flying at Azazel, using my limited telekinesis to summon the sword to my hand, dodging around Azazel and catching hold of his left arm when he swung at me. I then raised the sword and brought it down onto his arm, slicing it off with ease.

"My arm, not yours anymore!" I cried.

I then swung the severed arm, smacking Azazel across the face with it.

"Stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself!"

I slammed the arm across his face one final time, before throwing it aside, then lunging forward and slashing with the sword several times, splattering purple blood on the ground, as I then fired a laser into Azazel's face, before finishing off by impaling him through the chest again. I removed the sword and landed an uppercut, sending him flying through the air. Azazel got to his feet, his entire body colour having changed from being purple to a bright orange.

"Hmm, how interesting," I said.

Just then, the orange glow lessened, as his body resumed the normal purple colour and he raised the stump of his left arm, as there was a flash of blood and a second later, his left arm had been fully regrown. I frowned in annoyance at this. If he was able to regenerate his limbs, then killing him would be very difficult.

**"****So, how did you like that, whoever you are?"** Azazel smirked, sounding pleased with himself.

"Hmph. I'm not impressed, Azazel."

**"****You should be."**

He came flying at me, as I spread my wings halfway and slid into a defensive stance. Azazel swung his fist, as I blocked, my feet sliding back a bit, as I then blocked his next punch, before ducking his backhand and flying up, driving my knee into his jaw. Azazel staggered back, as I swung my fist, but he caught it in his palm, as his fist whipped around to connect with my jaw. I whirled around from the blow, kicking him in the head, then slammed both fists onto his face at the same time. Azazel fell to a crouching position, but swiftly flew up to slam into me and send me flying into the air. I caught myself in the sky, as Azazel suddenly appeared before me, punching me towards the ground. I flipped over to land on my feet, just as Azazel came falling down towards me, the large ice spikes on his forearms growing to twice their length.

There was a small explosion and a shockwave of dirt and rock washed out from us, as I held my ground, my arms crossed over above my head, a crisscross shield made up of lighting ki stretched over my arms to hold off the spikes, as Azazel tried to force them through the shield, but I gritted my teeth, struggling to hold my ground.

**"****Just give up. Just give up. You know you can't defeat me. You know you can't win,"** Azazel chuckled, as I slid back further in the dirt, **"You don't stand a chance. Why try and prolong the inevitable?"**

"Because I'm not going to let your evil destroy the universe," I growled, struggling to hold him off, "I will destroy you before you can do that."

An aura of blood red energy flared up around me, as I reached down into the depths of my Devil power, bringing it to the fore, as deep red bolts of bio-electricity swam around me and I began to push back against Azazel, forcing him away from me, as I summoned more power and spread my wings, pushing off the ground and shoving Azazel back, then swung my foot forward and struck him in the jaw, flipping over and flying forward, punching him in the face and sending him flying into the ground. I landed, as Azazel rose up onto one knee, panting as he held his face in pain.

"Alright, play time's over," I said, "I'm going to finish you off, Azazel. And I know the one way how."

I cupped my hands together in front of me, before pulling them to my side.

"This is something I learnt from a few friends of mine. I hope you like it, because this will be the technique that destroys you."

I began channelling my ki into my hands, grinning as I saw Azazel's worried look.

"KAAAAA! MEEEEEE! HAAAAA! MEEEEE! HA!"

I thrusted my hands forward, but nothing happened, which was what I was planning for. I took in Azazel's worried look and I couldn't help myself, so I burst out laughing, clutching at my stomach as blood tears slid from my eyes.

"Oh my god! You should have seen your face, Azazel! It was so fucking priceless! You really think I can do the Kamehameha Wave? Oh my, this is too funny!"

Azazel snarled and came flying at me, as I turned serious and raised a hand to him.

"I may not be able to do the Kamehameha, but I can do this!"

Focusing on my energy, I channelled it towards my open palm, before firing it as a blast of dark red energy. It slammed into Azazel, slicing through him and spraying blood, as I grinned and fired another blast, severing his right arm at the shoulder. Another energy blast and his left knee was shattered, as the final blast I fired tore straight through his chest and exited his back. Azazel collapsed to the ground, as I flew through the air, my hands clenched together as a ball of white energy appeared around them and I slammed my fists onto Azazel's head, smashing his body deeper into the ground, as I landed before him in the small crater.

"So, you ready to give up, huh?" I asked, pointing a finger at him as I channelled energy into a small ball at the tip, "Ready to call it quits?"

**"****I will kill you!"**

"Not from where I'm standing you will. And besides-"

At that moment, a bright light flashed over me and I gasped in horror, knowing what was happening: my time was up.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	22. 22: Julia and Jin

**_XXXXXXXXXXX_**

**JULIA**

These gargoyles just kept coming and wouldn't let up. I was already getting tired from the fighting, but I forced myself to keep going, as I swung my naginata and decapitated a gargoyle, before spinning around the weapon above my head and bringing it down onto another gargoyle, slicing him diagonally in half.

"Hey, Mom!"

I turned around to see Akira beside me, as she punched a gargoyle in the face, then swiftly delivered a kick to its stomach that knocked the creature on its back. It didn't move again, as I spun around my daughter to stop a gargoyle attacking her from behind, slicing the naginata into its chest, as Akira landed a spin kick on another gargoyle, knocking it away from her, before punching another gargoyle.

"So, where did you go for half an hour?" I asked, "Couldn't see you anywhere."

"Well, I was fused with Sasha and we worked pretty well. However, we have to wait an hour before we can do it again."

"If we can last for another hour. I'm already weary."

I stabbed a gargoyle in the stomach, before shoving the naginata halfway through its torso, then kicked it in the face, as another gargoyle swung at me. I ducked under its fist, before rising up with an uppercut to its jaw, then slammed my elbow onto its head, before whirling around and driving my elbows backwards into its ribs. The gargoyle flew back, as another came at me from the front. Grabbing hold of its left arm, I drove my left fist up into its jaw, sending it soaring through the air.

"Don't worry, Mom, we can hold out," Akira said, "I'm more worried about Dad."

"Yes, same here. I hope he's still okay," I agreed.

"Well, maybe it was time I turned things up a notch."

"You're going to go Devil, aren't you?"

"Yep."

"Be careful."

An aura of purple energy surrounded Akira as she transformed into the Devil, wings spreading out from her back and tattoos appearing on her body, as her eyes turned from their normal brown to electric blue. I noticed that whenever she transformed into the Devil, horns didn't grow from her head, unlike her father and aunt. I figured that it was probably due to her devil blood being more diluted than Jin's and Asuka's. Akira grinned, as she kicked a gargoyle in the face and sent him flying through the air. A gargoyle came at me, swinging its fist, but I grabbed it by the wrist, before landing an uppercut on its chin, then punched it in the face, before swiftly dealing a backhand that knocked the gargoyle to the ground. As it went to get up, I leapt into the air, before landing on its chest, breakings its ribs in an instance. The gargoyle lay still as I hopped off it and whirled around to deal a double front kick to another gargoyle.

"You know, this is actually kinda fun," Akira grinned.

"Calm down, Akira," I said, "Don't let it get to your head, alright?"

"I'll try, Mom."

I landed a high kick on the jaw of a gargoyle, as Akira grabbed hold of a gargoyle and play hammer throw with it, taking out another three gargoyles. As they started to get up, Akira fired a laser beam from the jewel in her forehead, blasting the gargoyles apart. At that moment, another wave of lightning bolts spread out from Raiden, electrocuting all the gargoyles in the area, as they collapsed and I fell to my hands and knees, trying to regain my breath, as Akira knelt beside me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at my demonic daughter and smiled, as she returned it.

"Won't there be any more coming?" Paul asked.

"Yes, but it won't be those gargoyle creatures," Raiden replied.

"What?" Kitana cried, "What will be coming now?"

Raiden didn't reply, as I pushed myself to my feet, helped up my daughter, as I looked towards the temple. At the top that had been destroyed by Azazel's exit, a single creature appeared. It looked humanoid, with a muscular body, but with thin limbs. The head looked like a canine's, while wearing an Ancient Egyptian headdress and jewellery consisting of bracelets, anklets and a large gold necklace. There were spikes of organic ice growing from its forearms and shoulders, as a long tail ending in two ice spikes lazily wagged back and forth

"Him?" I asked, retrieving my naginata, "Hmph, he looks easy enough, I guess"

However, the dog-like human tossed back his head and howled an unearthly battle cry, before pointing at us, as an army of similar-looking creatures came pouring from the temple and running towards us.

"Opened my mouth too soon," I groaned.

"I just hope Dad's still alive," Akira said.

I looked to the sky where I had watched Jin disappear through a portal after Azazel, the same thought echoing through my mind.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JIN**

"Oh, this can't be good," I muttered.

"Heh, you think?" Hwoarang agreed.

Azazel chuckled, before flying at us. I transformed into the Devil, as Hwoarang did the same, but Azazel slammed into us, dragging us through the earth, as I was thrown into the air. I flared my wings, but Azazel appeared behind us, as I turned around in time to catch his large foot in my face. I slammed into the ground, before rolling out of the way of his diving stomp. I then fired a laser beam, but Azazel took the hit without flinching, before punching the ground and creating a line of giant thorns of ice. I flew into the air, before diving and kicking Azazel in the face, as Hwoarang came flying in, kicking Azazel in the chest. He was backhanded, as I landed and scored a palm strike in the chest. I stood there, stunned by the blow, before taking an elbow strike to my right shoulder, kissing the ground again. As I pushed myself up, I was kicked through the air, slamming into a rock wall, as a horde of ice scarab beetles came flying at me. I gritted my teeth in pain as they sliced into my skin, watching as Hwoarang kicked Azazel in the face, only to get thrown into the ground, bouncing off into the air, then getting punched along the ground. Azazel then came flying at me, drawing back his fist, as a pillar of flames burst beneath him, knocking him off course. I looked up to see Scorpion standing wearily on a small hill.

"Scorpion! Where have you been?" I asked.

"Taking a nap. I just woke up," the ninja replied, "So, the fusion didn't help?"

I shook my head, "We were so close too, but the fusion wore off."

At that moment, a giant bush of ice burst up from the ground beneath Scorpion, impaling him through the chest and limbs, as Azazel stepped into view.

**"****That wasn't very nice,"** Azazel growled, **"Guess I have to kill you now."**

The ice branches thickened in size, tearing further into Scorpion and threatening to rip him to pieces, as he cried out in agony. I was stuck in the rocks, back in my human form and unable to pull myself free in order to save my friend. However, Hwoarang came flying in, kicking Azazel in the jaw, then landing a spin kick, before doing an axe kick on Azazel, knocking him to the ground. Azazel suddenly appeared in the air before Hwoarang, slamming into him and crashing into the ground, stepping down on Hwoarang's arms and repeatedly punching him in the face until Hwoarang slipped back into his human form and became unconscious, blood streaming from his face.

_"__How are we going to beat him?"_ I asked myself, _"He's too strong. We can't fight him like this. We keep up like this, we'll end up dead."_

_"__If only we had more power,"_ Devil said, _"With more power, it's possible we could defeat him. But we are both weakened from the fight."_

_"__And the only other Devils are not in this dimension, so I can't use their power,"_ I replied, _"Unless, we were to punch back into that dimension and absorb their power. Then it might be enough."_

_"__Do you know what could happen? We would become all-powerful and could possibly destroy the realms ourselves. I don't mind that idea-"_

_"__No. Shut up about that. I can control it. All I have to do is direct it towards Azazel."_

_"__We need a weak spot in order to defeat him. If we could get to that sword and stab him near the heart, it could work."_

_"__Alright, sounds like a plan. So, what are we waiting for?"_

Devil grinned in my mind, as I used his power and transformed once again, destroying the rocks surrounding me, as Azazel looked up from the unconscious and bloody Hwoarang. I spread my wings and flew into the air.

"Scorpion, wake up Hwoarang," I said, "We're going to destroy Azazel right now."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	23. 23: Jin

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JIN**

**"****Oh yeah and how do you plan on doing that?"** Azazel asked, **"You don't stand a single chance against me. Even your desperate fusion didn't work."**

"Don't worry, I've got a plan," I said, "Hwoarang, wake the fuck up now!"

Scorpion bitch-slapped Hwoarang and he instantly woke up, glaring at the ninja.

"Hwoarang, I'm gonna need your demonic power," I called out to him, "But I also need you to punch a dimension tear back to Edenia."

"Yeah, sure, no problem," Hwoarang said sarcastically, "What are you planning?"

"Just wait and see. It's going to be great."

I reached down inside of me, tapping further into the demonic power coursing through me, bringing it to the fore, as an aura of dark red energy appeared around me. I raised my right hand to the sky, channelling my power to my open palm. Azazel growled at me and came flying up, however, Scorpion leapt into action, throwing his kunai to stab into Azazel, then pulled himself along after the dark god, flipping over in front and kicking him in the face. Azazel faltered in his flight, as Scorpion then punched him in the jaw, before driving both fists onto the top of Azazel's head. He flew towards the ground, slamming in the dirt, as Scorpion landed before him.

I poured more of my energy into the focal point, as Hwoarang ran towards the area where he had entered this dimension, using his Devil to find the weak point in the dimensions. I watched as he transformed, before drawing back his fist and charging it up with demonic energy, then punching the ground several times, finishing off with a large, powerful blow, as a black, starry portal opened up before him.

"Now what?" he demanded from me.

"Now put your hand through the portal and hold it there," I shouted at him, "Call out to Asuka and Akira if you can. Ask them for their demonic power."

"Ookay then."

He put his hand into the portal, as I turned back to Scorpion and Azazel. They were still fighting, or at least to be more accurate, Azazel was beating the shit out of Scorpion, who kept taking it and getting in the few odd blows. I knew that he would be able to hold off Azazel long enough for me to do this, as long as he didn't get knocked unconscious.

"Asuka! Akira!" Hwoarang shouted, "Can you hear me?"

**"****What the hell are you doing?" **Azazel demanded, **"Get away from there."**

He flew at Hwoarang, however, Scorpion teleported to the dark god's right side, landing a blow on his cheek. Azazel whirled around and struck Scorpion with his tail, sending him crashing through a brick wall, before continuing on towards Hwoarang.

"If you two can hear me, send me your demonic energy," Hwoarang shouted into the portal, "We need it to defeat Azazel."

He whirled around, as Azazel grabbed him by the head and slammed him face first into the ground, before lifting him up and kicking him through the air. Hwoarang groaned, turning back to human, as Azazel struck the portal, closing it up.

**"****There. That takes care of that problem."**

Scorpion appeared before Azazel, slashing with his sword, flames rolling off the blade, as Azazel used the crystal spikes on his forearms to block the blows. Scorpion managed to slice off three of the spikes on Azazel's right arm, but they swiftly grew back, as Azazel then backhanded Scorpion, knocking him flying, before chasing after him and kicking him in the stomach, throwing him in the air, then leapt up above him and with a single punch, buried Scorpion in the ground.

"Damn, this isn't going good," I muttered to myself, "I hope Hwoarang got to them."

At that moment, I felt a massive surge in demonic energy and I knew that it wasn't from me. I could tell from the energy signatures that Hwoarang had indeed gotten to Asuka and Akira and they had responded, sending me their energy. I poured their energy into my hand and mixed it with my own, as I added more of my power.

_"__It's not enough. I need Hwoarang to add to the mix," _I thought, "Hwoarang, if you're awake, send me your energy."

He lazily waved his hand, before groaning as he got into a standing position, his military combat fatigues absolutely shredded from the fight. He transformed into Devil, an aura of red energy surrounding him, as that aura than began flying towards me. I was overwhelmed with the power, as I struggled to contain and control it. Hwoarang finished pouring his energy to me, now back in his human form, as he fell backwards and collapsed. I was awestruck by the amount of power I had received from my former rival, as it threatened to take over me.

"How much did you give me?" I shouted.

"All of it…I think…I feel…more human now," Hwoarang replied.

"Holy fuck!"

The power was going to my head and I was feeling light-headed and dizzy from it, as Scorpion pulled himself out of the ground, teleporting over to Azazel and doing a backflip kick, followed by a trail of fire, as Azazel covered his right fist in a block of ice and punched Scorpion in the chest. The ninja slid along the ground, before coughing up blood, as Azazel stomped over to him. Scorpion swung his right arm backwards, but Azazel caught his arm, before grabbing his head and tearing off the remnants of his mask. Scorpion glared and opened his mouth, breathing out a large tongue of flames. Azazel reeled back, as Scorpion landed on his feet, before breathing a larger blast of flames. Snarling, Azazel lashed out, his fist clipping the side of Scorpion's head and knocking him to the ground, before kicking him in the chest. Scorpion landed on his back and twitched slightly, but didn't get up again.

"Okay, I think I've wasted enough time. Let's end this," I said.

_"__Wait, Jin!"_ cried a familiar voice in my mind.

I froze in my tracks, focusing on the voice, "Father?"

_"__Yes, Jin, it's me. You don't have enough power to defeat Azazel."_

"I have my power, Asuka's, Akira's and all of Hwoarang's demonic energy. How can I not have enough. And when I say my power, I mean all of my power."

_"__No, you're not using all of your power. You're only using all of your Devil energy, but there is the other, untapped half of your essence you haven't used yet."_

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

I felt a presence behind me and looked over my right shoulder, seeing a ghostly image of my father wearing his trademark purple suit and red fighting gloves hovering behind me. There was a flash of bright light and I looked over my left shoulder, my jaw dropping open at who I saw there, wearing a flowing, spaghetti-strapped dress.

"Mother?"

She placed a hand on my shoulder, a warm smile on her face.

"You have to tap into your Angel blood. If you access that, you can use your power to its fullest potential and finally defeat Azazel."

**"****What the hell is with the light show?"** Azazel said, **"Ah, Jun, how nice to see you again. I believe I killed you, didn't I? And you too, Kazuya."**

"But I've never used my Angel side," I said, "How the hell am I going to do it?"

Azazel came flying towards me, as Hwoarang came running in and delivered a flying kick to his torso. Azazel hit the ground, but rolled onto his feet, as Hwoarang did a spinning kick. Azazel caught his leg and with a single strike, snapped Hwoarang's leg in half. He screamed a bloodcurdling scream, as Azazel punched him in the chest.

"Here, I'll help you," Mother smiled.

Her hand on my shoulder glowed and my eyes widened as I felt the hidden power within me come rushing to the surface. It swam through me, overwhelming me, but I focused on it and gathered it together, before adding its power to my fist, along with the rest of the demonic energy. The aura surrounding me turned from dark red to deep purple, as Father placed his hand on my shoulder, giving me some of his power as well, which I added, as dark purple bolts of bio-electricity swarmed around me.

"Go get him, son," Father said.

I dropped to the ground, as Azazel looked up from Hwoarang and fired a laser beam at me. A shield of purple energy appeared before me, deflecting the laser, as I channelled the energy through me. Azazel snarled and fired another beam, but I deflected it again, as I ran at him, deflecting the laser beams as he fired them. Gathering all the power I had received, I leapt at Azazel, drawing back my fist.

**"****No, this cannot be,"** Azazel cried.

His eyes widened and I saw the fear in them, as I drove my fist forward, ploughing it through his chest, punching him into the ground and falling deep beneath the surface. He fired a laser beam, as I knocked it away with my other hand, firing a laser beam of my own and blasting off his right arm at the elbow. His left hand wrapped around my throat, as I pushed my fist further into his chest. Rocks and flames rose around us, as we finally struck the ground, some sixty feet under the surface.

"This is for my parents!" I cried.

I channelled every single drop of energy through my fist, as a massive explosion washed over the pair of us. There was a blinding light, as screaming rang throughout the explosion and that was the last thing I remember.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	24. 24: Akira and Jin

**The final chapter that ends the series. Thanks ever so much to those who reviewed for each of the installments.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**AKIRA**

I was in my Devil form, battling against the horde of dog-like humanoid soldiers, which were a little tougher than the gargoyles to fight, when a massive earthquake swept through the entire region. Columns began crashing to the ground, crushing anyone stupid enough to stay in the way. A dust cloud was rising up from the temple that was beginning to sink into the ground, as all the dead gargoyles and remaining dog soldiers burst apart in clouds of sand. I felt myself being pulled along towards the sinking temple and I realised that the temple was creating a sinkhole that would suck everything in and crush them beneath the earth unless we got out of there quickly.

I spread my wings, flying towards my mother and grabbing hold of her, placing her left arm around my neck as I hovered in the air, before flying away from the temple, struggling against its powerful suction, as it drew everything and anything in. Tapping further into my demonic power, I put on a burst of speed, flying through the force of the wind until I broken past its defences and was able to land outside the pull of the temple. I put my mother down, before reverting back to human form, watching as everyone else joined us, though it was pretty much the good guys only.

"Wow, what happened here?" Sonya asked.

"I think Azazel has finally been defeated," Raiden replied, "They actually won."

"Well, that's great and all, but where are they?" Kitana asked, "Where are Scorpion, Hwoarang and Jin? Why are they not with us right now?"

I looked over at everyone, seeing that they were all sporting some sort of injury, but glad all the same that they had survived the battle. I looked back at the spot where the temple had originally been before and started heading towards it.

"Akira, what are you doing?" Mom asked.

"I wanna know if Dad is here. And also, what happened to Granddad? Didn't he raise the temple? So what happened to him?"

I ran back towards the scene of the battle, finding that the entire place was covered in sand. I walked along the sand, spotting a body lying half-buried in the sand. I ran over, finding that it was Hwoarang, unconscious and bloody, the majority of his clothes missing and his body covered in slashes and lacerations. Another body was nearby and I headed over, seeing that it was Scorpion, in a similar state to Hwoarang, as Mom, Kitana, Raiden and Dominic joined me.

"Dad!" Dominic cried, kneeing beside his father, "Medic!"

A few military medics came rushing over, tending to both Hwoarang and Scorpion, as I walked away from the scene, before seeing a tuft of black hair rising up from the sand. My heart pounding in my chest, I hurried over, seeing the familiar tattoo and I fell to my knees, brushing the sand away from my father's face and upper body. His body was in a similar state to Hwoarang and Scorpion, as I pressed two fingers against his neck, trying to feel for a pulse. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest and run away, but then, I felt movement under my fingers and I let a sigh of relief I didn't know I was holding. A pulse was there, despite being weak and faint.

"I need a medic over here!" I shouted.

Mom joined me, as well as a man with spiky, sandy-brown hair dressed in decorative Tekken armour. I think Dad had told me that he was a long-lost uncle of his and that his name was Lars. Not that I was really worried about right now. I just wanted my father to get some medical attention, which quickly arrived and tended to him. Within an hour, a few transport helicopters had arrived via portals, thanks to Sonya, as we all wearily got onto them. Dad, Hwoarang and Scorpion were placed onto stretchers and placed on the helicopters, as I sat beside my father, holding his hand as we flew through a portal back to Earth, before ending up at the hospital, where we were all treated for our injuries. Luckily for me, I hadn't suffered many injuries, only a few minor cuts, which were already healing. Hwoarang had a broken leg and several broken ribs, while Scorpion had also suffered broken ribs, as well as puncture wounds through his torso and limbs. Dad mainly had cuts and bruises, as well as a few puncture wounds. Mom also wasn't too badly injured, with a couple of cuts on her torso, arms and forehead, but she refused medical attention until she knew Dad was fine. After several hours, we finally went home and relieved Lili from looking after Jett. I simply headed to my room, sitting in the shower for half an hour, before crawling into my bed and promptly falling asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JIN**

I groaned, slowly opening my eyes, seeing a white ceiling and hearing a beeping sound nearby. I looked around, seeing that I was in a hospital room, which apparently I had all to myself, which was a good thing. My body was still in some pain, as I tried to remember what had happened. The last thing I remembered was destroying Azazel with an explosion of pure demonic energy, mixed in with some angelic power and I remembered seeing my parents, lending me their power so I could defeat Azazel.

"Well, look who's awake."

I looked up to see Hwoarang hobbling into the room on crutches, his right leg bound in a cast as he sat down in the chair beside me, leaning his crutches against the wall.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Oh, a few days at least. Destroying Azazel took a lot out of you, man. At least you're alive, so that's a good thing."

"How's everyone else?'

"They're all good. They're alive, so that's the main thing. Although…I dunno if you wanna hear this, but I guess you have to know anyway."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your brother, Ashe, well, he was killed in the final battle," Hwoarang replied hesitantly, "Kitana told me. According to her, he was killed by Nina."

I leaned back against my pillow, thinking about my twin brother. He had been evil to the core and I couldn't see him being redeemed at all. At least this way, he was no longer a threat to my family or the planet.

"Well, that's sad to hear, but I'll get over it, I guess," I said, "He was the black sheep of the family…after Dad and Heihachi of course."

"Yeah, of course. Well, I guess I better head off and let you rest. I think Julia and the kids will be coming over later, so I'll leave you to it."

He grabbed his crutches and hobbled to the door, but I stopped him.

"Hwoarang. Thanks for your help. I couldn't have done it without you."

He grinned, "Any time, Kazama."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

A few days later and I was allowed to leave the hospital. Not long after that, my sister came to inform me that she had led a search team in Edenia and ended up finding Father's body. He was brought back home, where we had the funeral and buried him alongside our mother. As I stood beside his grave, I realised that he was right about me understanding his reasons later on. He had decided to raise Azazel to gain revenge on the god for killing Mom, while also ensuring that his evil wouldn't be released at a later point and couldn't influence the realms. And he had gone with his plan all on his own, because he knew that I wouldn't fight against him unless there was a really good reason for it and causing war was a good enough reason. And as I stood there beside the grave, I decided to forgive him for his actions, knowing that he was carrying them out all for the greater good of the universe. The day later, Asuka and I held a funeral for Ashe, burying him nearby our parents. I felt sad at the passing of my brother and later on, I contacted Nina, who apologised for killing Ashe, while stating that she did it in order to protect Earth from a volatile time bomb like him.

A month after the whole ordeal and things were starting to go back to normal. But then, I was approached to take over as CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu, a position that I accepted. After all, it was a family business and I knew all the workings of it, having been shown by my father in practice for the day when I took over the reins. I installed my uncle Lars as the head of the Tekken forces, then installed Nina as head of security and also my own personal bodyguard, a job she gladly accepted.

I walked down the red carpet, all these thoughts in my mind as the men lined up on the sides saluted me. Nina was standing next to a throne-like chair, her hair down and she was dressed in a black trenchcoat, as I reached the throne and sat down, resting my cheek on my right fist, as I surveyed the men before me, knowing the power that rested within my hands. I lifted my head and a smile came to my face.

Everything was now mine.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
